Legend of the Guardians: Crimson Wings
by Xyloto
Summary: A new owl has entered the lives of the owls of Ga'Hoole. How will this change the story? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Pheonix: Hey guys! This is the first ever rated M Guardians of Ga'Hoole fanfict. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to make this! I had to buy the movie, then write down stuff! Woo! If you want to know what the story is actually talking about, see the movie. This fanfict is based off the movie, NOT the book. Start!**

**Chapter 1: Feathers**

* * *

><p>"Today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is Youer than You."<br>— Dr. Seuss (Happy Birthday to You!)

* * *

><p>"My talons are upon you! Your days of terrorizing the Air Kingdoms are over!"<p>

"Not so fast! You're no match for my army of evil ones!"

"Well perhaps, but I, am Lyze of Kiel, and I have assembled my own army! The Guardians of Ga'Hoole!"

"But Soren-"

"And I swore an oath, to mend the broken-"

"Soren-"

"make strong the weak, and vanquish evil!"

"Ohh."

"Eglentine, what is it?"

"Soren, you said I could be Lyze of Kiel this time."

"Come on. Next go, alright?"

"I hope you're not lying, to Metalbeak! Roar!"

Soren chuckled as his little sister, Eglentine, charged at his stomach. With his leg, he lightly threw her off.

"My beak!" Eglentine said as she stared at the unfolded piece of leaf hanging on her beak. "Da!" She whined to her father, who laughed.

"OK," he said. "Enough young owlets, time for bed." Eglentine groaned.

"Yes, please," said their brother. "Enough stories about the Guardians."

"Now Kludd, stories are part of our culture," said their father. "And our history. We learn from them."

"Even if we've heard it 700 times?"

"Yes even then, unless, son, you already know all there is of our history."

"I know the Guardians win!" Soren piped in, which aggravated Kludd, his brother.

"Soren, it's just a story." He said

"It is not!" Objected Soren.

"Here we go again." Said their snake nest maid, Mrs. P.

"I mean, Da, have you ever seen the Guardians?" Asked Kludd.

"Kludd, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't real." Said their father. "It's like feeling something with your gizzard. You know, through our gizzards, the voices of the ages whisper to us and tell us what's right."

Kludd groaned as Ma said, "Now, that's enough for one night dear. Tomorrow's a big day. It's first branching. Now off to bed."

"Now come along children." Said Mrs. P. "I've made the down extra soft for you Elgentine."

As Eglentine got into bed, she asked, "Soren, do you think Metalbeak is real?"

"You remember," whispered Soren, "it was the Battle of the Ice Claws. The Guardians were outnumbered. Things looked dark. But then, Lyze of Kiel struck down the the leader of the evil owls. The Guardians were victorious. The owl kingdoms were free once more. And then they returned home, to the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole."

"Wow." Said Eglentine.

"But some say," continued Soren, "that the evil king still lives, and he wears and metal mask to hide his missing beak."

Eglentine gasped as Kludd said, "Stop! You're gonna give her daymares."

"But this is my favorite part." Eglentine whined.

"I know, we've heard it a thousand times. You have a soft head Soren." Kludd said as he turned towards his brother. "I think Da has filled it with stories and dreams."

"There's nothing wrong with dreams." Soren said.

"Well, that's the difference between us. I have mine when I'm asleep. Now would you just go to sleep?"

Soren sighed. "Soren," said Eglentine, who yawned. "Da says our dreams are who we are." She snuggled close to her brother as he took her under his wing, and stayed silent to let her sleep as the sun came up.

**Twlight**

"So as I was- Kludd wait!" Soren said.

"No!" Kludd said as he sloppily took off from the branch next to his brother. "Look Da! I'm going to be the best flyer!" Kludd sloppily swooped around. "That's because Tytos are the best at everything." Kludd managed to land on a branch. "Right Da?"

Da swooped in to land in front of Kludd. "You have strength Kludd, but owls make the best hunters for one reason alone-"

"Yeah, I know. Their silent flight. By the time I have my claws out-"

"The mice will have run away and you and your hatchlings will go hungry."

"Da!" called Soren. "I'm ready!" He came up the branch wearing his leaf helmet, which made Da chuckle.

"Young Guardian," he said, "I don't think your first branching lesson will be that dangerous." He said as he took it off with his talons. He took Soren under his wing and walked him to the edge of the branch, as Kludd looked on with envy. "Now, don't worry about how much noise you make in the beginning. You just need to stretch your..." But Soren took off before he could finish, gliding silently down onto the lower branch. "wings. Heh, well done." Da said, looking evidently pleased.

"Beginner's luck." Said Kludd. He took off on not-so-silent wings, grunting with the effort. Flapping, he managed to get next to his brother, almost slipping in the process while trying to steady himself.

"Woah." Soren said in awe as he looked down towards the branch pieces that fell down below the tree and onto the ground. "You know Kludd," Soren turned to face his brother, "it helps when I picture where I'm going to land.

"Come on!" He said, suddenly excited. "I'll race you!"

"OK." Kludd agreed, then quickly said, "Go!" Kludd took off immediately, but Soren held back, then swooped. In seconds, he had silently glided down first to the branch, Kludd a few seconds behind.

"Ha ha ha!" Gloated Soren.

"You had a head start!" Argued Kludd.

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did! Da, he cheated!"

"Boys." Said their Ma, who had been watching them from their home. "No more fighting." She turns towards Da. "Let's get the boys inside. It's time to go."

"Can we come with you on the hunt?" Soren asked.

"Not tonight." Said Da. "But when the time comes, at least you'll have the helmet for it." And he put the leaf helmet on Soren's head.

Kludd chuckled as he taunted, "Nice helmet." And bumped into Soren.

"Get off!" Soren said as Kludd laughed.

"Boys." Ma warned, but they continued to scrabble as they went inside the tree hollow, their home. When they were inside, Ma turned to Da and said, "Noctus, I know Soren's a bit of a dreamer. Do you worry for him?"

"Oh, I worry for both of them. Seems like yesterday they were hatchlings, and now, well, you know, they'll soon be grown and leaving the hollow." He sighed. "I just want them to be prepared."

"Mmm. They'll be fine."

"Mm."

"Come on." And they took off into the coming night, in search of prey as they glided around the treetops.

**At the Hollow**

Soren and Kludd came into the hollow to see Eglentine gagging.

"Eglentine, are you alright?" Soren asked as he got a closer look at her to see what was wrong. But Eglentine kept gagging.

"Oh, it's alright dear," Said Mrs. P. "If it wants to come out let it.

"That's it!" Said Mrs. P as Eglentine started burping. "That's it dear, keep going. Oh, it's going to be beautiful!"

Finally, Eglentine burps one last time as her pellet plopped onto the floor. "There you go."

"Eg, that's gross!" Soren said.

"Quiet an achievement." Kludd said.

"W-what is it?" Eglentine asked, panting.

"Why, it's your first pellet." Answered Mrs. P.

"First? You mean there'll be more?"

"Don't you recognize it Eg? It was the mouse you ate. It's fur and bones anyway." Mrs. P slithered beside Eglantine. "Every owl yurps up pellets. In fact, I might have your brothers' first pellets."

"No no!" Objected Soren and Kludd.

"Maybe you'd like to see them?"

"No," Said Soren. "Oh Mrs. P not again, please."

"Oh come on dear." Said Mrs. P as she slithered around Eglentine, who was wide-eyed fromt the pellet. "Such a big night for this tree. First branching, first pellet."

"(burp) Excuse me." Eglentine said.

"Kludd," whispered Soren, "do you want to go out and try some more branching?"

"What? So you can go out there and show off again? I don't think so."

"Oh, maybe you're right. Maybe we should just, I don't know, play Battle of the Ice Claws again." Kludd growled softly before giving in, but Soren just smiled. He walked towards the edge of the hollow, looked at Kludd, and took off, gliding silently past every other branch until he decided to land. Kludd came behind, grunting.

"Kludd, can I just show you how? Without you getting angry?" Soren asked.

"Fine, show me how." Kludd said irritably.

"Well, before I leap, I picture myself standing on a great cliff with the Guardians," Soren said as he spread his wings over his head, turning away from his brother. "Ready for battle." Kludd sighed and rolled his eyes as Soren continued. "We leap down, floating silently like Lyze of Kiel. The air's just carrying us as we-"

"That's enough!" Kludd had had enough and pushed his brother, a little to hard. Soren slipped backwards into Kludd, grunting. They tried to use their talons to hand onto the branch, but they both lost balance and fell.

They yelled as the fell, but Soren managed to spread his wings and glide , chuckling nervously. But it only lasted for a second, before he started yelling as he lost his balance and plummeted towards the ground with his brother.

They landed on their backs and groaned in pain.

"Kludd, are you OK?" Soren asked.

"Oh no." Kludd whispered to himself.

Soren, who had gotten back on his feet, said, "We're on the ground."

"We can't be here." Said Kludd, who also managed to stand up. "It's-it's-t-this is the worst place for an owl."

"Yeah." Whispered Soren, looking around and taking in his surroundings. All he saw were dark green leaves and the bottoms and trees everywhere. "It's weird down here."

"You know, if we could just make it to that branch, then we could climb our way up." Soren said this as he looked up at the great large tree that they fell from. "Yeah, here, let's see." And Soren flapped. And flapped. And flapped. And flapped, until he could go no higher and hit the ground a second time.

"Shh! Quiet!" Said Kludd, and Soren immediately quieted down as best as he could. He got up as rustling was heard in the bushes nearby, and both owls turned their heads towards the sound, which was followed by a growl. "What was that?" Kludd asked. A few seconds later, he got his answer.

Out of the bushes, jumped a big, black-furred, red-eyed animal. It charged at the two birds with razor sharp teeth.

It targeted Kludd first, chasing him as he tried to take off. As he was turning around, the creature jumped on him, pinning him to his back. "Soren!" Kludd yelled desperately, trying to kick off the creature that was preparing to bite his face.

"Kludd!" Soren yelled as he launched himself at the animal, throwing him off his brother. He bit the animal's ear, which made it buck and scream in pain. Kludd just backed into a tree, not helping him. Soren jumped into the air with his wings to avoid being bitten, and slid back against the opposite tree.

"Kludd! Kludd!" Soren yelled at his brother to save him, but Kludd just hid behind a tree root. Soren, realizing his brother wasn't going to help him, turned towards the animal to die.

Suddenly, an owl screech filled the forest, and one huge owl swooped down towards the animal, knocking him away from Soren. As he killed it, Soren felt talons dig into his wings, forcing them against his body. One second, he was on the ground, and the next, he was in the air, held hostage by an owl bigger and stronger than him. He saw his brother beinh carried by the other owl, who flew beside the one that held him.

"Where are you taking us?" Soren asked fearfully. "Our home's that way!" But the owls didn't answer, and they flew farther and farther away from Soren and Kludd's home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pheonix: Hey guys! Hoot hoot! That was funny! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>"All journeys eventually end in the same place, home." <strong>  
><strong>— Chris Geiger<strong>

* * *

><p>"You can't do this!" Soren continued.<p>

"Keep your mouth shut," Said the owl who held Kludd, "or I'll shut it for you." He then flew back to his previous flight level and said, "What'd you think of that Jutt?"

"The 'I'll shut it for you' part?" Asked Jutt. As Soren focused on the owls, he saw that they were unlike any owls he had ever seen. The one that held him was white, with red and black lines that shone against his feathers. The one that held Kludd was white, but mostly covered in brickish red feathers.

"No, not that. My evil stare. I've been working on it for weeks."

"Oh, I missed it. Let's see." Jutt's friend gave him his evil stare, which was complete with a large, staring green eye. "Impressive. You know, your evil stare reminds me of my little 'Intimidator'."

"Yeah?" Said Jatt, Jutt's owl friend.

"I raise one eyebrow, tuck in my chin, and-"

"Who are you?" Soren asked.

"Hey, no questions!" Said Jatt, coming in Soren's personal space. "No 'whos', no 'whats', no 'whys'! You'll see soon enough." He gave Soren the evil stare before flying back up. "What do you think?" He asked Jutt. "Did that evil stare seem forced or natural?"

"Completely natural." Said Jatt.

"Oh, thanks."

"Let me go!" Kludd yelled. He bit Jatt's toe, forcing him to yell "Ow!" and let go. Kludd fell towards the chasm they were flying over, spiraling out of control and screaming.

"Kludd!" Yelled Soren, reaching out his talons as if he could catch him, but Jatt was already diving to catch the young owl. When he came back up, he was once again carried like Soren.

"Strong beak that one." Jatt said.

"Yeah? Asked Jutt. "Well, they'll put that to good use." That caused them both to have a good laugh.

"You know Jutt, if you used your evil stare and combined it with my raised eyebrow look, I get this..."

"What do you call that?"

"The 'Predator'."

"The 'Predator'? Seems a bit silly don't you think?"

**(Beginning of Sunrise)**

Soren was still awake after the night before, but even so, he was exhausted. But he stayed awake, because more and more owls were gathering, and most of them looked like Jutt and Jatt.

As the day went on, more and more owls began to show up, all of them carrying owlets in their talons. Soren couldn't take it anymore and went to sleep.

**(Beginning of Sunset)**

"Hey Jatt, look. It's Grimble." Said Jutt.

"Perfect." Said Jatt. "Hit him with the new look."

"With or without raised eyebrow?"

"With raised eyebrow, with raised eyebrow."

Jutt took a deep breath before showing his 'Predator' look. "Greetings Grimble."

"Jutt, Jatt, so nice to see you both."

"Did you, uh, only get half an owl tonight Grimble?"

"No Jatt, it's an Elf Owl. They're very small, but very hard workers."

"To old to carry a full-size one?" That made Jutt and Jatt laugh.

"Yeah, hilarious." Grimble said sarcastically. "Is there something wrong with your face Jutt?"

"Huh? No!" Jutt lost the evil stare.

"You're upset him."

"It's a new look."

"But you gotta work on your come backs."

Soren just tuned them out and turned towards the Elf Owl. "I'm Soren." He whispered.

"I'm Gylfie."

"He said you were an Elf Owl."

"From Kuneer. That's in the desert. Are you a Tyto?"

"Yeah, from Tyto forest."

"Who _are _these owls? Where are they taking us?"

"Hey! Stop talking!" Ordered Jutt. Suddenly, the stranger owls swooped down low, screeching.

Giant jagged rocks loomed over them all as they flew through a chasm. Soren caught glimpses of owls with glinting red eyes, wearing metal masks. The owls screeched as they dived and maneuvered through and past the rocks with ease. They went through different tunnels that led to different places, some light, some dark, until finally, the owls dropped their live cargo onto a big rock platform, big enough to hold all of the owlets.

"Quiet!" Yelled Jutt, trying to get the owlets to listen. "Listen to the old one."

"Kludd!" Soren called out as soon as he got his bearings. "Kludd!"

"Silence!" Ordered Grimble. "Your parents and families have abandoned you. So from now on, you'll be classified as orphans." The owlets immediately went into a frenzy, and Grimble had to raise his voice to be heard. "Horribly tragic, I know. But by the mercy of Glaux, you've been rescued, and brought her to St. Aegolius. And in time, you'll come to be grateful for the kindness shown to you. You'll repay that kindness with labor. Some of you will be pickers. (No, I don't want to be a picker!) Some will be soldiers-"

"Gylfie, stay with me." Soren whispered.

"In your own ways, all will serve the High Tyto and the Pure Ones."

"Let us go!" yelled Gylfie

"Silence."

"We don't want to serve the Pure Ones!"

"Who are the Pure Ones?"

"Silence!" Suddenly, an owl screech louder than any other, silenced all the others. Three owls swooped down behind them, and they had to duck, unless they wanted to get hit.

Two of the birds, ones with red and white feathers, landed on either side of the pole stick that was mounted in front of the owlets.

The third owl was large and landed on the highest part of the pole. When she turned around, Kludd was awestruck by her beauty. She was all white, with red tipped wings, and an upside down V, colored red on her forehead. She gazed at the crowd of owlets with dark amber eyes.

"I am Nyra, Ablah General of St. Aegolius, and mate to the Lord High Tyto. I know right now you miss your families, but soon you will understand the Pure Ones are you new family.

"The Pure Ones are _not _our family!" yelled Gylfie. "Let us go!"

"She's right!" agreed Soren. "Let us go!"

"Hm." Nyra narrowed her eyes at Soren and Gylfie. She glided gracefully and silently down in front of the two. "Tyto, don't waste your time. Don't soil your feathers."

"You leave her be!" Soren said, putting a wing over Gylfie.

"Oh, spirited little Tyto. How touching. You and your patch of felt will stay together then. As pickers."

"Let's go, hurry up." Said Jutt as he herded the two owls toward a cave.

"Wait!" The voice rang out clear against the silence. The owlets turned and parted, until a beautiful owl was shown. She was so amazing, that any male in the area (excluding owlets) couldn't help but stare. She was a little under Soren's height. She has dark cream colored feathers, dotted with light red. Around her head and the tips of her tail feathers were a light cream, and so were her wing tips. She had a light cream stomach with darker spots on her stomach and back. She had pretty light amber eyes that looked like they sparkled with every move.

"So," said Nyra, "you volunteer to go with them Tyto?"

"Yes." Said the owl without hesitation. Without looking at anyone, she walked towards Soren and Gylfie. "Hello." she said. "My name's Luna." Soren just stared with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"I'm Gylfie and this is Soren." said Gylfie. Luna smiled.

"Alright, alright, move along!" said Grimble, who had finally gotten back under control.

"What about my brother?" Soren asked. "Kludd!" Nyra turned towards Kludd.

"Owlet, that one says you're his brother. Would you like to join him?"

Soren looked desperately at his brother, who just hesitantly sighed and turned his head. "No."

"I didn't think so." said Nyra.

"Kludd?" Soren whispered disbelievingly as he was herded away by Grimble.

"Here we go." He said. "Move along, move it along."

"Kludd!" Soren yelled.

"Now there's a soldier." Nyra said, turning to Kludd. But he was hardly listening. He was thinking about the beautiful owl that he had seen moments before. _'Luna.'_

**(With Soren, Gylfie, and Luna)**

Soren, Gylfie, and Luna were in a straight line, followed by others as al three followed the one in front of them. Jutt and Jatt stood off to the side, making sure everyone was in place.

"Thank you." said Gylfie to Soren, who was behind her. Luna was in front. "Also, to you Luna." Luna turned her head and gave Gylfie a friendly smile. Gylfie smiled back and turned to Soren.

"Yeah, thanks." Soren said to Luna. He too got a smile. Gylfie didn't know why, but she felt just a twinge of jealousy, but brushed it off.

"Soren," she said, "you know, you don't have to be here with me. You should be with your brother."

"No Gylfie, I could never be with those Tytos. I don't know why Kludd would even think-" Another owl bumped into him. He had gray and dirty white feathers, but the weirdest thing about him were his eyes. They were as gray as the moon.

"Hey!" said Soren. When he didn't respond, he asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"He looks like he's been moon-"

"Alright you owlets!" said Jatt. "Move it in, move it in, come on!"

"Do exactly as he says," threatened Jutt, "or you'll never see the light of dawn."

"Nice on Jutt."

"Felt a little forced actually."

"It was awesome."

"Thank you Jatt."

When Soren, Gylfie, and Luna stepped out of the long cave they were walking through, they came out to solid rock ground, with pillars of rocks surrounding it. One had a guard owl with a metal mask and red glinting eyes.

"So tonight," Jatt said, "we want you to- What was it again Jutt?"

"To rest."

"To rest."

"So lean back, put your beaks up, and turn your faces to the light of the glorious full moon."

"And sleep." They both said.

Gylfie, who was shivering with fear, said, "Soren, Luna, we mustn't fall asleep. I think they're trying to moonblink us."

"Moonblink?" asked Luna.

"Sometimes in the desert, owls would get exhausted an collapse under it." Soren gulped as he turned to look at all the other owlets, who were yawning. "When they woke up, they just weren't the same. As if they forgotten who they were.

"Luna, Gylfie, we're going to get out of here." Gylfie looked up at the sky.

"I know these stars. I could get us away from here, but the only way out is to fly and we can't."

"Not yet we can't." said Luna.

"We're gonna learn how." said Soren. "Whenever they're not watching, every chance we get we're gonna stretch our wings-" He froze as he heard Grimble growl, and quickly acted like he was sleeping, with his head up and his beak pointed towards the moon. Good thing too, because Grimble had inspected Soren, then Gylfie, who had done the same, and Luna, a bit longer than the others. He then went back to patrolling.

When he was out of hearing range, Gylfie whispered, "Do you guys really think that we can make it?" Luna opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm up for anything." she whispered back.

"Together, we'll get away. I promise." said Soren.

"I'm cold." said Gylfie. She was indeed cold, for she was used to the desert heat, but not to the cold nights. Soren took her under his wing.

"Together." He whispered.

**(Sunrise)**

The trio had stayed awake all night, despite how exhausted they were.

"Alright my lovely little owlets." said Jutt. "That's enough beauty rest."

"Wakey wakey rise and shine. It's another glorious day..."

Soren tuned them out as he looked to the owlet next to him. He was looking dead ahead, unblinking. He waved his wing in front of the owlet's face, but got no response. "Oh no."

"Soren." Gylfie whispered. The crowd of owlets were moving, and the trio got separated. "Where are we going?"

"Gylfie, we need to act moonblinked." Gylfie nodded and passed the message onto Luna.

For acting moonblinked, Soren looked straight ahead with wide eyes and beak open. Gylfie walked with her wings out a little, taking big, dramatic steps, had wide eyes, and looked straight ahead. Luna did a little of what Soren did, but more zombie-like, like the moonblinked owlets.

Grimble looked at the three of them in suspicion, and "Hmm." -ed.

"Come on!" ushed Jutt.

"Shuffle those talons!" said Jatt.

"The sooner you start the sooner we finish. Let's go!" Jutt pushed Soren.

"Keep moving, no dawdling."

"And welcome to, the Peletorium."

"It's a great place for the rest of your lives."

"The Peletorium was a giant cave with circular holes in the ceiling for light to get through. Up above them, on a rock, was Nyra, Kludd, and a few other owls looking down at them.

**(With Kludd)**

"You mustn't feel sorry for them down there." said Nyra. "As lower species, they are fortunate to serve a higher cause. As Tyto owls, their natural superiors, you too are part of that plan. One that will soon bring order to all the owl kingdoms, when the Pure Ones will rule." She turned towards the owls, all of which were males. " A new and noble era will dawn. Now, prove your greatness, and rise." All the owls, most being Barn Owls, flapped their wings to get off the ground. "Higher! Higher!"

**(The Soren, Gylfie, and Luna)**

With the trio, they stood side by side, Gylfie in the far left, Luna in the middle, and Soren on the far right. In front of them was a moonblinked owlet, tossing pellets to them from a basket.

"Come on, let's get this party started." said Jutt.

"Let's get picking!" said Jatt. "That's right, think of the joy. Pellets."

"We love 'em." They both said.

"Ugh," said Gylfie, "other owls' pellets."

"Well, it can't be that bad, can it?" Luna asked nervously.

"You know, maybe it would have been better if we were moonblinked." said Soren.

"Oh, 'ere we go." said Jatt.

"Eureka."

"Great job number 857," Jatt grabbed the owlet by the face, turning it this way and that. "Whatever."

"Alright everyone, gather around! Hey! You with the blank expression!"

"That's all of them."

"Oh. Pay attention. He's talking."

"Now, this is the kind of pellet you're picking for." Jatt held up a mouse pellet in his talons for all to see. "Mouse fur, mouse bones, that's all standard."

"But the secret ingredient in this one is what Mr. Mouse ate: A me'al fleck."

"A me'al fleck." Jutt put the fleck close to Soren's face, who was acting moonblinked. "Now I'm very perceptive."

"He is."

"I am. And I'm detecting... _you_."

"Nicely done." Jatt said as Jutt lodged the blue metal fleck into Soren's beak. "Take this fleck, to where all the flecks belong." He then pushed Soren forward. He pointed to where a blue, glowing light was coming from beyond the stone steps.

"You all watching? Hm?"

"Come on." Jutt pushed him again, causing Soren's feathers to become in disarray as he walked fearfully towards the steps. Gylfie and Luna looked on, fearful for Soren.

When Soren made it to the stop of the steps, he saw what was glowing.

Blue glowing tendrils were curling and moving around a giant pile of the blue metal flecks that Jutt and Jatt had talked about. As Soren got close, the tendrils reached out towards the metal fleck he had in his beak. It pulled, but he was too scared to let go. Another tendril shot itself into his gizzard, causing his energy to go away.

"Soren." Both Gylfie and Luna whispered worriedly.

Grunting, Soren was being pulled towards the pile of metal flecks. A small bat flew nimbly to the ground in front of Soren. The blue tendrils didn't even try to get him. As soon as the bat was sure that Soren couldn't bite it, it snatched the metal fleck and put it on the pile. It screeched, and another bat, but bigger, swooped down from a hole in the roof. It carried the pile of metal flecks, and flew out with it. As it left, the blue tendrils tried to hold onto Soren, but he resisted, and it was gone.

"Ha ha. Alright," said Jatt. "More baskets to fill back to work."

Soren went back over to his place beside Luna, gasping.

"Soren, what happened?" She asked.

"Listen guys (gasp), these birds are doing something terribly wrong. We have to find Kludd and we have to get out of here."

"And exactly what do you think you're doing?" Grimble's deep voice scared the three owls out of their gizzards. "Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pheonix: End. Oh, and by the way, it's not going to end with just this story. I'm gonna make a continuation when this one is through. I couldn't update as fast as I wanted because I lost my notebook, which I wrote the story down in, but I found it! Yay! Right on the computer desk! I know, I suck. Well, see ya next time. Hoot hoot!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Pheonix: Hey guys! Hoot hoot! Well, that's it. Start!**

* * *

><p>"If you can dream it, you can do it. Always remember that this whole thing was started with a dream and a mouse."<br>— Walt Disney Company

* * *

><p><strong>(Elsewhere)<strong>

An owl watched as hordes of bats carried blue metal flecks towards one larger one, dumping them on the pile before flying back to get more.

"Once we have amassed enough flecks, we will set a trap. Then it is up to you to lure our enemies into their rightful place: Into our claws."

"And then the Western Kingdoms, and the Tree, those will be mine."

"You have my word." And the other owl took off, looking back at _him _before flying off.

**(With Gylfie, Soren & Luna)**

The three were currently walking through a narrow path stuck between two mountains of rock. Gylfie was in front, then Luna, then Soren. Soren walked hypnotically, staring at the patterns that were made on Luna's back with her spots. He bumped into her when they suddenly stopped.

"Sorry." said Soren, embarrassed.

"It's alright." said Luna. How Soren loved to hear that voice. It was like a sweet melody to his ears. He sighed and looked at her dreamily, wondering what she would look like flying.

"Hurry it up." Grimble ordered as he pushed Soren.

"Where are you taking us?" Luna asked.

"Quiet!" Gylfie was too scared to speak.

Finally, when they came to a secluded lit-up cave, Gylfie asked, "What is this place?"

"Get inside. And stop asking questions." As Gylfie jumped over a log, she spotted the bones of an animal over in a corner, and her heart skipped a beat.

"You know, the Pure Ones won't be too happy if you don't let us get back to the Pelletorium." Gylfie said nervously, trying to change his mind.

"No." Grimble said. "And they won't be happy if they find out what I'm going to do to you either." Gylfie held her breath. "I'm gonna teach you to fly." Soren and Luna's eyes went wide.

"Fly?" asked Luna.

"You can breathe now." Gylfie gratefully let out a sigh. Grimble chuckled. "Yeah, it's been getting worse here." He walked farther into the cave as he talked. "I told myself if any came who were smart, and brave enough to resist, I'd help 'em. I guess you three'll have to do."

"But, aren't you a-" Soren began.

"Pure One? No, I hate 'em. Almost as much as I hate what they've turned me into. My feathers weren't always stained with these colors.

**(Flashback)**

_**"**When the Pure Ones invaded our home, I fought back." _Fire was everywhere Grimble looked as he fought against a Pure One soldier, who held him down. When he looked up, the leader of the Pure Ones stared straight into his eyes. _"Now, they thought they could use that, so they took my family." _Grimble heard the screeches of fear from his little brother and sister, and tried to get a glimpse of his family, before wings encircled them, and he could see no more. _"And they promised me if I followed orders, no harm would come to them." _Grimble turned his head, unable to bear the sight of his family being taken away. _"And I've been doing their dirty work ever since."_

**(Flashback End)**

Grimble flew up to a rock jutting out of the wall. "Now, have you flown at all before?"

"Well, I have been branching." Soren said.

"Well, you don't have the luxury of gliding down from a nest anymore. We need to work on your power skills, starting with what you already know. Show me what you can do. Come on." Luna reluctantly decided to go first, followed by Soren and Gylfie. Luna managed to get a few feet off the ground, before falling back down on her back. Gylfie and Soren flapped their wings, leaning this way and that. "Good, good." said Grimble. The two landed on a nearby tree root.

"Now," said Grimble, "try and feel every muscle, every feather in each stroke." Luna tried it again,flapping her wings harder, and trying to do what Grimble said. She kind of got it, until she collided with Gylfie, who hit Soren, causing them to fall, but Luna landed on her feet this time.

"Ow!" said Soren as Glyfie hit his head. Gylfie spiraled out of control and landed on her back again. She laughed, as did everyone else.

"Alright you three, that's enough." said Grimble. "Come on, back to practice." The three sighed, already out of breath. Grimble chuckled.

**(With Kludd)**

"Now," said Nyra. "The besy of you, the fittest and most brilliant, I will present to the Lord High Tyto. So let's see how much you've improved." Nyra reached into a cage to pull out a bluejay in her talons. "As fliers, as fighters." And she let is loose. the bluejay flew above the owls' heads, and into another tunnel. They turned to Nyra. "Well?"

They immediately took after it, all of them trying to be the first to catch it. Screeching sounds were made as the owls knocked eachother over for the bird.

Kludd was about to grab the bluejay, when an owl, named Tison, knocked him away and almost grabbed it. Kludd landed on the side of some rocks, but kept going trying to take flight. As he gained altitude, Tison hurled a rock at him from behind him, which Kludd narrowly dodged.

As they flew over a flag, Kludd grabbed onto it with his talons, and with great effort, heaved it towards the other owls. They screeched as they were caught in the flag, but Kludd flew on. He flapped his wings harder and harder to catch up with Tison, until they were neck and neck.

Tison reached for the bluejay, but missed. With a screech, Kludd pushed Tison out of the way, and grabbed the bluejay in his talons. He landed and tried to regain his breath. He heard Nyra land behind him.

"Well done. You've shown exceptional obedience and discipline." She walked in front of him. "My husband will be most pleased by your progress." She looked at the bird. "Hm. Tell me, does your brother have similar potential as a flier?" Kludd let the bird go.

"Soren? No, he fell out of the tree when he was still a hatchling. He's lame." Kludd lied. Then he thought about Luna, and was about to take it back, when Nyra beat him to it.

She laughed a bit. "Oh soldier, you mustn't confuse praise for license." She started walking around him. "Never lie to me. For the Lord High Tyto, we need as many strong fliers as we can find. Come, let's tell your brother what rewards there are for those who recognize their true family."

**(With Glyfie, Soren, & Luna)**

"No, more flap, deeper flap." said Grimble as the three owlets followed behind him, trying their best to keep up. It was hard for Glylfie because she was small, for Soren because it was so early, but for Luna, she was a natural, and Soren admired that.

"The still air as no shape to use." continued Grimble. "You gotta compensate with your downstroke. Make your wing-tips almost meet, if you can, without stalling." Luna, Glyfie, and Soren had landed.

"I can't curl my feathers enough, Grimble." said Gylfie. "My wings are too short."

"Ah, well, they said Lyze of Kiel's wings were short." He landed in front of the three owlets. "And that didn't stop him. And you're gonna need to fly a long way to get to the Guardians."

"The Guardians of Ga'Hoole?" asked Soren.

"Yeah."

"But how will we know where to go?"

"Well, you have to get to the Sea of Hoolemere, yeah, where he Tree is shrouded in ancient mists-"

"'which keep it hidden from all but the strong of purpose and the true of heart.'"

"Yeah, exactly. I'd come with you, bit I still hold out the hope of freeing my family."

"Really?" As much as no one wanted to believe it, it was true. Blocking the entrance was Nyra, Kludd, and two soldiers.

"Go!" Grimble said to the owlets.

"Kludd come with us!" Soren pleaded.

"Go! Now!"

"Get them!" Nyra said to the soldiers. Gylfie and Soren turned around to run, but Luna stayed.

"Kludd, please." Kludd thought about it, hard. If he went with his brother, there's a chance that he can be with Luna. If not, there'll be a chance with Nyra. He decided to follow.

"Soldier! Get back here!" Nyra yelled in aguish. She had tried taking off after them, but Grimble had cut her off. He grabbed her and threw her towards the wall among some books. A soldier tackled him and locked talons with him, Grimble flipped them over until the soldier was on his back and Grimble in front of him, wings out threateningly.

"Come on, hurry!" Luna shouted to Kludd.

"You're little owlets won't get away." said Nyra, who by now was on her feet.

The now four owlets had stopped running when they reached a cliff.

"We have to fly!" said Soren. Nyra, Grimble, and the soldiers were in arial combat as the four panicked.

"Soren! What do we do?" Gylfie asked.

Nyra screeched as Grimble clawed her face and pushed her back. She fell back to the ground as she was hit multiple times, landing on her back. Grimble grabbed her throat.

"Guys, we have to go." said Luna.

"Wait," Soren said. He turned to the fight. "Grimble, come with us!" Before he could answer, Nyra pushed him off her and threw him across the floor, breaking his wing and making him cry out.

"Would you wound your queen Grimble?" Nyra asked.

"You're not my queen!" Grimble charged at her again. Instead of aiming at her however, he aimed at a lit candle and knocked it over, making a column of fire between them. Nyra screeched and flew over the fire and at the owlets, but Grimble intercepted her. Nyra kept going, but the weight of Grimble was too much, and she rolled towards the owlets, forcing them to jump. They screamed and screeched as they fell, flapping their wings and trying to fly.

"Come on guys! Flap! Flap your wings!" Soren yelled as they plummeted faster and faster towards the ground. Grimble and Nyra were still in intense combat, also falling. Two soldiers saw what was happening and flew in and joined the fight.

Soren, Kludd, and Luna slid on the rock as they desperately flapped their wings. Then there was just air, but they all managed to stay in the air, flapping their wings to gain altitude.

As the soldiers came to help fight Grimble off, Nyra yelled, "No! Follow the owlets!" She was interupted when Grimble headbutted her, but she continued. "Go you fools!"

"Go!" yelled Grimble after the four owlets. "Tell the Guardians!" When Grimble saw them disappear behind the giant rock pillar, he let go. He lost conciousness as he fell to the rocky ground, his life ebbing away. But Nyra hadn't given up the chase yet. She and the other two soldiers continued after them, Nyra's eyes flashing red.

The four owlets were panting and breathing hard as they flew on towards a narrow cave, Nyra and the soldiers quickly catching up.

"Look! There! I see a way!" said Soren. Gylfie didn't see it at first.

"Where? Aah!" One of the soldiers caught up to her and scraped her right leg trying to grab her. It caused a lot of pain, but only flapped harder.

"Gylfie! Come on!" Luna yelled. They rounded a corner where there was a bright light, the way out. Time seemed to slow down as they four of them tried to go as fast as they could without hitting eachother. The first one who was out, was Kludd, then Luna, then Soren. All three of them had to fold their wings to get through. Gylfie was last, and barely made it as a talon shot out to try and get her, but she made it out in time.

As soon as they were out, they were met with a cool mist that cooled them down, allowing them to fly farther.

"Faster Gylfie!" Soren said. He noticed that Gylfie was lagging behind. "Come on, faster!"

"I can't Soren, I just can't. I have to rest." She almost hurtled out of control when a sudden gust of wind hit her, then Soren and the others.

They were all silent for a while, until Soren realized something. "Hey, wait. I think they're gone."

"What?" asked Luna. "Are you sure?"

"I think so." Soren then looked at his outstretched wings, and came to a sudden realization. "Hey, you know what? We're flying!" Then he laughed with joy, and so did the others, including Kludd, but it was more of a chuckle.

They did little tricks through the air, laughing all the while and flying around eachother.

"Does it feel the way you thought it would?" Soren asked as he watched Luna do a loop-de-loop through the clouds.

"No," replied Gylfie. "It feels much better."

"What are we gonna do now Soren?" Luna asked as she came beside him.

"We're gonna find the Guardians of Ga'Hoole." he replied. She laughed, then did a spin in the air and flew off in front of them, Kludd chasing after her with a smile on his face. Pretty soon it turned into a game of hide-and-seek in the clouds as the sun came up.

* * *

><p><strong>Pheonix: Wasn't that fantastico? I put a little twist in the story! Kludd is coming with them! But who will take his place? Find out next time! Hoot hoot!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Pheonix: Hey guys! Hoot hoot! Let's see where our wings take us! Start!**

* * *

><p>"Think, Believe, Dream, and Dare."<br>— Walt Disney Company

* * *

><p><strong>(At St. Aeugelius)<strong>

"Grimble's death was unfortunate." said Nyra. "But you. You had a chance to follow the others, yet you didn't. I'm starting to think that you actually deserve to stay. To be one of us." Nyra had seen Tison watch the battle and knew that he could've flew away at any moment, but he had stayed, and she admired this. She lifted his chin to look her in the face.

"Oh, I want that." he said.

"We offer power and purpose. What can you offer us? What can you offer me?" Tison thought about it before speaking.

"I have a cousin."

"Go on."

"She's young, but she's got spirit. And will grow into a strong Tyto.''

"Perhaps you could bring her to me. Here, the young ones are our future."

**(With Our Quadruplets)**

"Hey," Soren said to Luna, "are you hungry?"

"Why?"

"Watch this." He swooped down towards a blade of grass and pinned a moth to the ground. He picked it up in his beak and gave it to Luna, who took it with a smile as she landed in front of him.

"Thanks." she said, and Soren smiled.

"Hey!" Suddenly, an owl pops right out of a hole in the ground. He was striped brown and white On his face it had white streaks with brown around the eyes, which were light green. "Oh, nice hunting." he said to Soren. "You should be really proud of yourself, catching a moth that's already been caught."

"Wait, you hadn't caught it." argued Soren.

"Mm! I was very close. One might even say I was this close." He held his talons up for emphasis. Then another moth fluttered by. "Ah. Perfect."

"Ahem." said Gylfie as she and Kludd landed next to Soren and Luna.

The smaller owl gasped. "An ambush! Well, I bet you didn't count on this." He spread his feathers out, making him look bigger, turned around, and started digging a hole. The others had to sheild themselves from the dirt that was flying at them. In a few seconds, he was completely underground.

Luna looked down the hole.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to take your moth." said Gylfie.

"It wasn't his moth." Soren said.

Gylfie looked in the hole. "We're just looking for a place to hide and rest."

The owl popped his head up from the hole. "In which order?"

"What do you mean?" Soren asked.

"I mean do you need to hide first or rest first?"

"What difference does it make?" Luna asked.

He suddenly jumped out of his hole and said, "Huge! If you need to hide first, I'd say you were in big trouble." He moved behind Luna really fast. "But if resting was on your mind, I'd say your situation wasn't as dire."

"We're on our way to the Sea of Hoolemere." said Soren as the owl moved to satnd in front of them all. "We're going to find the Guardians of Ga'Hoole." Kludd rolled his eyes.

"Really?" the owl asked. "Four little owlets like you will never reach the sea. There are some really scary beasts out that way."

"Scary beasts?" Gylfie asked, and took a step back. Luna stood next to Gylfie and put a wing around her.

"If the hawks don't make a quick lunch of ya, then the buzzards will. And if the buzzards, don't get you, the dingoes wait in the trees, and as you fly by, they-"

"Our request remains the same, owl." Soren said. "Do you have a place to rest? My friend's hurt." He gestured to Gylfie. The owl looked at Gylfie and gave a soft smile.

"Name's Digger." Digger flew up to the top of the crater edge. "The hollow's this way."

**(Inside the Hollow)**

Digger went in first, follwed by Gylfie, Soren, Luna, and Kludd.

"Going to the sea, huh?" Digger asked.

"Yeah." said Kludd.

"You know what they call owls who fly towards the sea?"

"Oh, no." said Soren.

"Lost." Digger said as he spread his wings out. A drop of water fell on his head, and he shook it off and continued walking. "It's hilarious. I have another one for you. What do you call an owl- Twilight! We've got company!"

A large owl came through a hole in the hollow. He had yellow eyes, a gray and white face, and a gray body. He carried a snake in his beak.

"Put me down this instant! I mean it! This is highly disrespectfull!" Twilight threw the snake down.

"Dinner is served! And she will not stop talking."

"Mrs. P! It's me, Soren! And Kludd!"

"Soren!" Mrs. P latched onto Soren and then Kludd, squeezing the breath out of both. "Everyday I've been looking for you and Kludd and now this." She slithered off Kludd to face Twilight. "To be snatched up by this monstrosity."

"Monstro-? The audacity!" Twilight said. "Digger, who are these tiny owls and why are they talking to dinner?"

"My name is _not dinner_!" She hissed.

"Well, dinner's rather moody, isn't it?"

"Wait, she is _not _dinner." said Soren. "She's my nursemaid."

"I just hate to be driven to hiss. So unladylike." said Mrs.P.

"Indeed." said Twilight.

"Mrs. P, these are my new friends." said Soren. "This is Gylfir, Digger, and Luna, and, Twilght is it?"

Twlight flew down in front of them. "Charmed to meet you dinner, I mean Mrs. P."

"These four out going to the Sea of Hoolemere." said Digger to Twilight. "To find the Guardians of the Great Tree."

"Really?" asked Twilight.

"What? No, Soren, Kludd, we need to get you home, your parents are so worried."

"No, you don't understand Mrs. P, Kludd and I were kidnapped."

"Mercy! That;s an even _more _reason to get you two home."

"Mrs. P, please." said Kludd. "We _have _to get there to save the other owlets."

"An adenture afoot!" said Twilight. "Danger. Intrigue. The stuff of songs." From behind him, he picked up an instrument.

"Oh no, not the lute." Digger said as Twilight played a few notes.

"But such things have no effects on me, for I am a poet, as much as a warrior!" He cleared his throat. "If you will... (singing) _Though his nursemaid tells him no, the boy will not be tamed. He flys off into danger, to be battered, bruised, and maimed!"_

"Just because it's sung doesn't make it a song." said Digger.

"That poem just came to me if you can believe it."

"I think I can believe it."

"It's a gift."

"Right, well, sounds like we've got a long journey so, Mrs. P?" Soren asked.

"Look, you know it's what Da would want." Kludd said.

"That's just why I'm coming with you." said Mrs.P.

"What? No! Please don't leave us here!" Twilight said.

"Yes, you're the first new souls we've seen in eight moons." said Digger.

"If I have to hear anymore of his ridiculous owl jokes-"

"What? They're a hoot!"

"They are not."

"Well, I have to hear him play one more quote unquote 'song', I'm gonna tear my gizzard out!"

"How dare you!"

"Let's get out." Soren whispered to his friends as they quietly tried to sneak out.

"Please. Please don't go." said Digger, who looked at the group upside down. "Do you even _know _the way to the Sea of Hoolemere?" The group looked at eachother. "Twilight knows the way."

Twilight stood next to Digger. "Of course I know the way. We are off to the Sea of Hooladance!"

"It's Hoolemere-"

"Hoolemere!"

**(Later)**

Mrs. P laughed and giggled as she rode in the lute that Twilight was carrying. The group was currently in the air, off to the Sea of Hoolemere.

"Hey, you know Mrs. P, you might be the first snake ever to fly." said Digger.

"You know, I think I am. And I quite like it too. Oh, my!"

Luna smiled.

Soren looked at Luna in amazement. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she made it even more so when she was flying. He sighed, then flew over next to her.

"Hey Soren." Luna greeted. "What do you think of flying all the way to Hoolemere? I mean, it's a really long journey."

"Well, I know it's going to be long and tiring." Luna cocked her head ad looked down.

"Did you see that?" she asked.

"See what?" Before Soren could stop her, Luna dived towards the water, talons out. She came back up with two fish in her claws.

"Do you like fish?" Soren nodded and took one.

"Thanks." he said. She smiled and pulled back to share her catch with the others. Soren looked at her as she smiled, and thought, _'Beautiful.' _He didn't know what he felt when he looked at her. Was it a crush? Admiration? Infatuation? He thought it was that at first, but stronger. _'Could I... _love _her?'_

**(Around St. Aegolius)**

Nyra ignored the screeches of the owls as she led the owlets towards a giant rock cave., Tison flying right next to her.

They all landed on a circular-like rock. Tison was breathing deeply, beak agape.

Nyra was in front of them all, and bowed her head, the other owlets following suit.

The guard behind Eglantine pushing her and said, "Shove it." and she bowed her head, quivering in fear.

Nyra flew up to the horn-like perch in front of her mate.

"My lord."

"Hm?" asked the masked owl.

"Our work at St. Aegolius is very nearly done. The last of the flecks are on their way. And I've brought you an offering with beating hearts." She turned towards the owlets. "Your new soldiers. Tested and pure. One in particular shows exceptional promise."

"I'll be the judge of that." said Metalbeak. He turned towards the owlets. "You. Soldier. Step forward." Tison, shaking, stepped forward a few steps. "Yes, you're right to be afraid in my presence. What is our name?"

"Tison."

"Speak up."

Tison cleared his throat. "Tison! My name is Tison."

"There. That's better. Remember, weakness is for the lower species, never for us. Do you know why Tison?"

"Because we, are, Tytos." Metalbeak smiled beneath his mask. Eglantine whimpered.

**(With the others)**

"Oh, I got another one." said Digger. "Knock knock."

"Please don't respond." said Twilight.

"Who's there." Gylfie asked.

"Don't encourage him."

"Owls." said Digger.

"Owls who?"

"Here it comes."

"That's right, owls whoo!"

"I told you!" said Twilight.

"It's funny because owls whoo."

"Absolutely pathetic."

The group of seven were flying towards a large forest, Digger making jokes as the sun started to rise. When they finally got there, Soren, Gylfie, Luna, Kludd, and Digger settled on a few branches. Mrs. P slithered out of the lute to curl next to them and sleep. Twilight was on another branch, playing his lute as the others started to fall asleep. Gylfie was resting under Soren's wing, her eyes closed, Luna doing the same with Digger, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. In a few minutes, both Gylfie and Digger were asleep, Twilight still playing his lute.

Luna yawned, her eyes slowly closing as Twilight sang.

_"As the night falls, so do we, we fall asleep, we fall asleep."_

Digger sighed in his sleep, and so did Gylfie. Twilight looked at them, touched. _"We continue to fall asleep, we fall, asleep. For dreams they come on high!" _Twilight yelled.

"Shh!" Soren hushed Twilight.

Twilight clears his throat in embarrassment. _"We are now asleep. We are now, asleep."_

**(The Next Day)**

The sun was slowly falling, turning the sky beautiful colors of pink, orange, and red. Our seven adventurers were currently in flight. The silent air was interrupted by the caw of a crow.

"You know, I think that crow is following us." said Soren as he looked over at the crow.

"Yes, I've had my eye on him for a while." answered Twilight as more crows gathered around them.

Digger looked around nervously. "You know what an owl says when he's pecked by a crow?"

"Really Digger, must you?"

"Ow!" Gylfie exclaimed as a crow came in close and pecked her.

"That's right." said Digger. "Ow!" A crow pecked him too.

"Ouch! Hey!" exclaimed as another pecked her, the same happening with Kludd and Soren.

"Stupid crows!" Kludd said as one pecked him.

The crows started to swarm around them, pecking and grabbing at their feathers.

"Hey! Get out of here!" Twilight yelled as one pulled a feather from him. Another one sailed in and grabbed his lute in its talons. "Oh, that is it."

"Twilight! Your lute!" said Soren.

"Let them have it. Good riddance." Digger said. "Oh wait. Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" said Twilight.

The realization came to all of them. "Mrs. P!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pheonix: Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed it! Till next time! Hoot hoot!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Pheonix: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Especially that poem! Thanks to Flying Freedom for being the first one to review, and to zaction8news for that nice poem. To Anayas, for telling me to continue, because I honestly wasn't going to continue... just kidding! Of course I was going to continue! But it gave me more inspiration, so, yeah. To Ryukn7, I was OK with Kludd becoming evil, but I wanted to make a twist. So Tison will be taking his place. Kludd, Soren, and Eglantine are Tison's cousins. I made it so that Soren will be still be fighting a family member.**

**Well, let's read!**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be."  
>— Douglas Adams (The Long Dark Tea-time of the Soul)<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Twilight said, following after the crows. Soren, Luna, and Digger were right behind him, while Kludd and Gylfie were behind them. The crows dived down and scimmed the water, then flew back up, the owls following with some difficulty.<p>

"We're coming Mrs. P!" Soren yelled.

The crow dropped the lute, and another caught it asa Twilight was about to close his talons around it. Two more crows flanked its side, the one with the lute cawing an order, just before he dropped it, right over the water. Luna tried to catch it, but another crow beat her to it.

"They're too fast." said Soren.

"I'll get you closer." said Twilight. "We're going to lock talons!"

"What?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing!"

"But have you done this before?" Twilight flew over to Soren and grabbed his talons with his.

"No, but I've always wanted to try it! Hold on!" Twilight did a back-flip and let go, sending Soren flying towards the crow with the lute, who dropped it. Soren dived down and caught it, immediately pulling up to land on the rock platform.

Twilight landed in front of him, shooing away the crows. "Get out of here! Begone!" just as Luna landed next to Soren, Kludd, Digger, and Gylfie landing next to them.

"Are you alright Mrs. P?" Kludd asked as the snake slithered out.

She was laughing, looking woozy and dizzy. "Quite a ride. Let's do that again." This made them chuckle.

"Owl, you surely can fly." Twilight complemented.

"Thank you, Twilight." Soren said.

"Well, where are we?"

The seven owls looked around to see where they were. Columns made of rocks surrounded them. They had settled on a rock path that had an arch of stone over it, carvings of symbols etched through it. All around them, a sea stretched out beyond the horizon.

" The Sea of Hoolemere." Soren said in awe.

"It's... real." said Kludd.

"It's just, so big." said Gylfie.

"Yes, it's a right big puddle there." said Digger.

"Wow." Luna whispered.

"I don't know." said Twilight. "You really think the Guardians are out there?"

"They have to be." Soren said. Luna looked over at him. She too had heard of the Guardians from her parents, and had believed in it for a short while. But when she met Soren, who talked of saving the other owlets and freeing them, she started to believe again. She sighed and turned back to the sea.

"The band!" Someone called out, startling the owls. "Your arrival 'twas foretold. 'Twas foretold trespassers would land on my shore." Everyone looked up to see an echidna with a staff. Its face was blue, and so were most of its spines, and its staff had white and blue shells.

"Look, we mean you no harm." said Soren as the echidna ambled towards them.

"Yes, 'twas foretold as well."

"We've flown a long way." said Luna.

"Also foretold."

"And we're very tired." said Digger.

"Foretold! I know all. Now state your desire owl." The echidna pointed to Soren to with his staff.

"Well-"

"Wait," said Gylfie, "if you really know all, then how come you don't know that?"

"Ah! 'Twas foretold there would be one who doubts."

"Is anyone else having trouble with this?"

"Yes, I kind of am." said Digger.

"Da said, 'guided by the spines of the echidna.'" whispered Soren.

"Then aren't you an echidna?" said Kludd.

"I am _the _echidna. And it was foretold you would need some help getting here." Crows gathered to perch on the stones.

"Well then, I should tell you we seek the Guardians." said Soren.

"He should already know that." Gylfie whispered.

"I do, doubter." said the echidna. "Go on."

"Da said your spines can guide us." said Soren.

"And they will. Now, to reach the Tree, keep between the Whale's Fin and the Eye of Glaux." He pointed to the constellations with his staff. "Never go outside those stars. Now go! All of you!"

The owls were about to take off, but hesitated. "'Twas foretold that the band would hesitate. But hat in time, would become a family." He turned to them. "And a family needs all of its members to play their parts. The warrior," he pointed to Twilight.

"Poet warrior, thank you." he said.

"Fine, strong and noble. The tracker," he pointed to Digger, "sturdy and faithful. The navigator, who doubts." Gylfie turned her head. "The flyer, lively and trusting." Luna smiled her thanks. "The follower, confident and brave." Kludd rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit. "The leader, who's gizzard is strong." Soren blinked. "And finally, the heart." he said to Mrs. P. he ws about to turn away. "Wait, are you a snake?"

"Yes, I am." answered Mrs. P.

The echidna groaned and went to stand in front of them all. "You've all come this far, each protecting the other. So go. look to the sky and fly."

"Alright, let's go." said Soren as he took off, followed by Luna, Digger, Gylfie, and Kludd, Twilight being the last, carrying the lute with Mrs. P in it.

"Remember," said the echidna, "when your wings are weak, your spirits are done, and you've flown as far as you can, you're halfway there!"

"What did he say?" Gylfie asked.

"We're half way there!" Digger exclaimed, flying ahead in excitement. "Woohoo! This is gonna be a breeze!"

**("Halfway there")**

Gylfie and Digger yelled as a gust of wind pushed them back. The group of owls could hardly see eachother through the blizzard.

"We're lost!" Gylfie yelled. She was practically being knocked around because of her small size. "I can't find my bearings!"

"We have to find the island!" yelled Twilight.

"We're in the mist." said Soren. "The Tree must be on the otherside. I can feel it in my gizzard!"

"Your gizzard?" asked Digger. "Does anyone else have any more solid information about how much farther it is?"

"Digger, why are you flying like that?" Luna asked before she was hit with a gust of wind, almost knocking her into Kludd.

"Like what? You know how I fly."

"It's not that." said Twilight.

"Digger! Your wings!" Gylfie yelled.

Digger looked back at his wings to see frost covered feathers. "I think... goodbye." Then he dropped backward, falling.

"Digger!" Twilight, Gylfie, and Soren yelled. Luna and Soren dived after him, but Luna, along with Twilight and Gylfie were caught in another gust.

"Soren!" Kludd yelled, trying to get back to his brother, but was swept back.

Soren had his wings folded against his body, shooting downwards and trying to catch sight of Digger. He had to hurriedly fold his wings out when he suddenly saw the choppy waters of the sea. "Digger?" No response. "Digger." he called again, louder. Still now answer. "Oh no." Soren was about to fly back towards his friends, when a large white owl with a bronze mask suddenly appeared from the waves. In its talons was Digger, smiled at Soren with his tongue lolling out. Soren looked on in amazement.

The white owl turns to face him and asks, "Can you fly with me?"

"There are, there are seven of us."

"Yes, we know." The white owl smiled and turned around to fly after another owl in the mist.

The others caught up, and they soon made it out of the mist, and after a little more flying, the sun shone as it was halfway past the horizon, the sky an orangy-pink. They came upon a tree that had two owls perched there, one of them rang the gong as they flew past. Soren looked back in amazement, then looked in front of him to see what looked to be a gate. They passed through it to find the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole. They landed on a bridge made of sticks.

Soren looked at awe at all the owls flying and walking everywhere, tiny waterfalls cascading on the roots, and just taking in the beauty of it all.

**(Later)**

Soren, Luna, and Gylfie were in a place where they thought meetings were held. A bunch of owls were there too, all discussing what the three owlets told them. The leader and his mate, Boron and Barren, sat atop a perch, listening.

"I'm concerned about this fleck material of which they speak." said a Horned owl, named Bubo. "It could be a weapon. It could be a new shield or armor."

"Having examined them Your Majesty," said Barren, "they do show signs of the trials they described."

"It beggars belief that these brave owlets would fly here, by themselves," said another owl, "to spin a fairy tale."

An owl chuckled.

"Does my Lord Allomere feel otherwise?"

"Oh, good Glaux," said Allomere. "Boron, Your Majesty, if I understand this correctly, Metalbeak is not a myth, he's building a slave army of moon-blinked owlets, and is planning to conquer the world with magical pellet debris. Without intending any disrespect and particularly to my little friends, who had been through so much, such a story simply stretches plausibility too far." He heard laughing. "Does that notion strike Ezylryb as amusing?"

"What cheek!" said Ezylryb, a brown and white screech owl with a scar across his left eye. "What's amusing to me is that you would cover yourself by besmirching these fliers."

"Perhaps my good fellow Ezylryb wishes us to race back to war."

"No, no."

"Perhaps he'd write a poem about it from his hollow, while the rest of us- well, the rest of us had or talons deformed too."

"Uh-huh."

"But I say caution, when the loses could be so many."

Ezylryb flew over in front of Allomere. "I would never counsel rushing blindly into war, but for a cause such as the boy described, for a violation of peace so blatant, so powerful, of course I'd fight! What other course to take? And if you think I'm a coward, or I'd simply urge others on, I'll fight you right now."

"Order." said Boron. "Mildly owls, we're trying to seek the truth."

"The truth?" said Soren. "I told you the truth. The Pure Ones exist. They've kidnapped me and dozens of owlets from our hollows. They want to enslave us all and rule our world without pity. Yes, the only proof I have are my words. But words were the only proof I ever had that you were real. And still I believed."

"And you would argue with that?" Ezylryb asked Boron.

"I will not argue with it." said Boron.

"Your Majesty," said Allomere, "my search and rescue chaw is scheduled to leave on a routine survey during the next full moon. Perhaps we could-"

"No. You shall leave immediately. Take your best owls with you, Allomere. And be thorough." Boron brought down the rock, ending the meeting.

**(Later [Notebook2])**

Soren, Luna, and Gylfie watched as Allomere and two other owls, all of them wearing armor, flew off over the sea.

"Wow." said Soren.

"Soren, we did it." said Luna.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess we did. I just hope Allomere finds the owlets."

Ezylryb perched on a nearby branch. "Oh, to be a young owl with a taste for adventure, arriving into the tree for the first time. Well done to hold your own out there. Some more nice strong gizzards. The Tree always needs them." Then he took off, taking a turn behind a branch.

"He is one strange owl." said Soren.

"I think he might be missing a few talons." said Gylfie.

"And a good bath." An owl came from behind them. She was the same one at the meeting, though she hadn't spoken. "Gross old owl. You'll want to stay out of his chaw if you ask me."

"Chaw?" asked Gylfie.

"I'll tell you on the way to dinner." She glided downwards, saying, "You're already late."

Soren shrugged and went off after her, followed by Gylfie and Luna. On the way down, the three almost collided into a few owls, not being used to so many living in one place. They all managed to land behind the other owl, who was now walking on the bridge.

"Now," she started, "Matron's instructed me to give you a rundown on the way we do things here. During your basic training-"

"Wait wait, basic training?" Soren asked, trying to catch up.

"You don't just become a Guardian overnight. It takes years, years. Only our absolute are chosen to be-"

"Wait," interrupted Gylfie, "who are you?"

"Are you going to keep interrupting me?" Gylfie sighed. "Now, if however unlikely you do have talent, you'll be tapped or selected for a specialized chaw, or squadron. There's navigation, healing, search and rescue, blacksmithing, weather interpretation, colliering. I expect to be placed in the navigation chaw myself." She had finally stopped and turned around. "The name's Otulissa by the way." She smiled at Soren.

"I'm Soren, and this is Gylfie and Luna." Soren didn't notice, but Luna noticed that Otulissa was staring at Soren with a glint in her eye.

"I believe your friends are in there." Otulissa gestured with her wing to where Twilight, Kludd, Mrs. P, and Digger were eating. Soren nodded his thanks before going over to them, followed by his female companions.

* * *

><p><strong>Pheonix: Well, it ends here... NOT! I lied. Tee hee.. Anyways, thanks for reading, and keep a lookout for the next chapter! If you have any ideas on what should happen after the movie, tell me, and I'll see what I can do with it. Hoot hoot! Bye!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Pheonix: Hey guys! Apparently, I have no competition. Weird. I mean, I have an active imagination. I don't see what's so hard about making an M rated fiction with birds. Well, whatever. I'm doin' it. So, here's my next chapter! Hoot hoot!**

* * *

><p>"The most courageous act is still to think for yourself. Aloud."<br>— Coco Chanel

* * *

><p>"Digger!" Gylfie said. Digger was currently stuffing himself with green worms, putting his face in the bowl and swallowing down as many as he could without choking. Twilight sat there watching with his lute in front of him, along with Mrs. P and Kludd, who was eating a few mice.<p>

Soren shook his head in amusement as Luna chuckled. "How's the food Digger?" she asked.

Digger turned to face them, and Luna giggled, seeing his cheeks stuffed with worms. Soren glanced at her, her voice sounding like chimes in the wind. He couldn't understand what Digger said, but Twilight said, "He said 'good', but thinks it'll go better with a little music."

Digger spat out all the worms. "What?"

"And this looks like a decent crowd." He started playing his lute, getting the attention of a group of owls.

"He's actually pretty good you know." Gylfie said to Digger.

"Oh, I guess. If you like that sort of thing." Then he went back to eating his worms. (Queue the music!)

**(Later)**

"Here at the Great Tree," said Boron, "every owl trains in different skills we call 'chaws'. You'll study tracking, navigating, combat." Boron pointed to each chaw on the circle. "Or maybe you're a blacksmith."

**(Later)**

Soren, Kludd, Gylfie, Luna, Twilight, and Digger were watching a blacksmith as he hit the hot metal with his hammer, each strike making Digger twitch. Soren looked around at the many masks that were hung on the wall, made by the blacksmith.

**(Later)**

The group of six, added by Otulissa, watched as Digger darted around, chirping. He got down to dig and everyone except Otulissa knew what was coming, and managed to get there wings up in time. Otulissa shook off the dirt as Digger stood up with a small hermit crab in his beak.

"Ow!" he exclaimed when it pinched him, and he dropped it. "Hold on, hold on!" he said, backing up to find it, and didn't realize where it was until it pinched him right on his bottom, making him yell, and the others laugh.

**(Later)**

Our group of six were currently in a dark room. Otulissa pulled a lever, and the middle of them room lit up, the light shining on the drawn constellations on the ceiling. Gylfie looked at them in wonder and with wide eyes.

**(Later)**

Kludd and another owl were currently in mid-air, both having sticks in their talons and trying to knock the other's sticks out of their talons. Their sticks locked, and Kludd took that moment to laugh a little.

**(Later)**

Luna and Soren looked at the floating flowers in wonder as they were lit and sent up into the air. Soren turned and saw that Luna had turned also, and they locked eyes. Soren could see an entire sky of stars reflected in those orbs. His heart beat faster when she edged closer to him, and they continued to look at the lanterns.

**(Later)**

Soren laughed, following his friends. He turned to see Ezylryb in front of a bucket of hot coals, spreading his wings above the little flames. He opened his eyes and saw Soren. "Fire, boy. It's the lifeblood of the Tree. There's nothing more dangerous, hm?"

**(Later)**

Soren landed behind his friends next to Kludd as an owl threw Twilight a stick, who caught it as he flew up. The owl stepped back to show a small owl about the size of Gylfie, stick in one talon and ready to fight.

"You've got to be joking." Twilight said. The little owl flew up to hit Twilight's face, almost sending him back. The owl flew a distance away, laughing. "Preposterous! Come back here! I wasn't ready!" Twilight yelled as he flew after the smaller owl. The others laughed.

**(Later)**

The six owls were currently following Barran, mate of Boron, as she led them through the air.

"Feel the air! Follow me!" she dived down through the archway, the others following with shouts of "Wow!" and "woo-hoo!", then going up to fall backwards and catching themselves as they flew back towards the Tree, the air going through their feathers. (Music ends)

**(At St. Aggies)**

"My soldiers, my sons." said Metal Beak to his armored soldiers, whose eyes glinted red. Tison stood over them all on a rocky crevice. "Many of you have heard me in late-night whisperings, but I assure, I am no myth. I am real. And I stand before you with one simple truth: The strong shall rule the weak." His soldiers growled in agreement. "Long ago, I was viciously attacked by the coward Lyze of Kiel, for defending that truth. Now I wear this mask to conceal my scars. But the metal is strong. It is a symbol of the Pure Ones' strength and resolve. It is time, to set a fire that will consume the owl kingdoms, and take back what is rightfully ours! Because we are Tytos! We are Pure Ones! And I am Metal Beak!" Like on queue, all the soldiers stamped their feet in unison, chanting, "Metal Beak! Metal Beak!"

Tison also did it, entranced, until Eglantine broke him out of his trance.

"Tison. I miss Ma and Da. I'm scared."

"Don't be. You're with me now. Eglantine, this is our home. They really appreciate us here."

"Tison, please, could we just go find Kludd and Soren?"

"Hey! Forget about them. They're weak. We're Tytos." Tison looked up when he heard a screech, and saw Nyra gliding above them. "Pure Ones."

"Tison, I promise I won't tell anyone what you're doing. I just want to go home."

Tison sighed. "Alright Eg."

"So we could go? When?"

"Tomorrow. But first, tonight, just sleep." Tison said as Nyra landed next to him. He stepped aside to allow the moonlight to shine on Eglantine.

**(At Ga'Hoole)**

Soren sighed as he ran a talon over the parchment he was reading. Ezylryb flew in and landed on the piece of wood holding the papers.

"Doing some wee hours reading, eh?"

"Yeah. It's the Battle of the Ice Claws. You know this is my Da's favorite story. He used to tell it to us all the time."

"Well you Da had good taste in authors. You enjoying it?"

"Honestly, it's not at all how my Da told it."

"No? How did he tell it?" Ezylryb started to preen his feathers.

"Well, Da always made it seem so heroic. You know, like a great victory. Well, in these chronicles, I mean, the battle just sounds like-"

"Like hell?"

Soren looked up at him.

"Come on boy. It's almost first light. You've got a big dat tomorrow." He turned the page to pick up a centipede bookmark and ripped a piece off. "I'm going to teach you how to really fly."

**(The Next Day)**

"Feel the gutters! The currents in the rain!" said Ezylryb as he flew up and around. Kludd, Soren, Luna, Digger, Twilight, Gylfie, and Otulissa were in a storm with Ezylryb. They panted as they flapped their wings. "A scupper! A swillage! Baggy wrinkles!"

"Baggy wrinkles? He could have at least given us a vocabulary list." said Luna, making the others, except Otulissa, laugh a bit.

"Now this is the way to learn!" said Ezylryb.

"Oh yeah, this is exactly how I want to learn." Kludd said sarcastically.

"The air currents warm in different ways you see, from the sky to the ocean. You can't fight them." Ezylryb flew around the owls. "You have to feel them with your gizzards."

Soren was suddenly pushed down, then back up again. "Aha! You see that one? Soren, see it! It's there! Go for it." Soren tried to do as Ezylryb instructed, feeling a pull. "That's it! Use your gizzard boy! Fly inside."

Soren opened his eyes, and it looked like everything slowed down. He could see every drop of rain, he could see the lines of the lightning that sounded like it was far off. With his wings out, he turned, the water making it look like he was in a spiral of millions of water droplets. He closed his eyes, feeling the rain hit his body. He didn't know he was upside down until a loud blast of thunder made him open his eyes. He was about to collide with his brother. He quickly turned right-side up and flapped his wings back, but it was too late.

"Soren, look out!" Digger yelled. Soren hit Kludd, and was sent falling towards the water of the ocean, his wings flapping.

"Soren!" Everyone called out, except for Ezylryb.

He narrowed his eyes, then dived down towards Soren, his wings at his sides. He flew like an arrow under Soren, flipping him and getting some air under his wings before he hit the waves.

"Owl, come to my hollow." he said to Soren, who nodded.

**(With Allomere)**

Allomere slowly stalked up the rock, along with his two soldiers as they witnessed the moonblinking.

"Lord Allomere, the boy was right. Those owlets, we have to rescue them."

"Caution, we mustn't rush in blindly. We don't know what we're up against." A few bats flew overhead and passed them. "Now see those bats? Follow them. I'll wager we'll discover the full extent of their plan." They nodded, and all three of them took off, following the bats.

They flew over the water, and landed on a rock pillar as the sun started to come up. "Hold." said Allomere. He saw three sentries, one on another rock pillar, the other two on the ground. "I'll take out that one, you get the two down on the platform." They nodded and got into position. At Allomere's signal, the two soldiers went towards the ones on the platform, talons out. But when they landed on the sentries, they were nothing more than dummies.

Behind them, bats screeched, and pulled a giant lever, causing a top to open. The last thing they saw was blue.

**(At the Tree)**

Ezylryb had on his metal talons and was sifting through the hot coals, muttering.

"I don't know what happened." said Soren.

Ezylryb threw off the talons and flew over to a piece of parchment, picked up a feather pen, and started to mutter, before writing.

"We flew a great way out here and it was nothing like that."

"You've got no reason to worry boy. I confess I guided you into that storm on purpose. I wanted to test your gizzard. You were exemplary."

"Exemplay? No no no. I nearly had my wings ripped off. YOu know, my head said to do one thing, while my gizzard was saying to do another."

"And you trusted your head." he stamped his parchment. "That's when you failed." Soren looked at it.

"Wait. Is that your mark?"

"What, this? Yes."

"So, you wrote the Chronicle of the Battle of the Ice Claws?"

"I think so. Well actually, yes. I did."

"Were you there?" Ezylryb closed the book and grabbed it, bringing it over to the other books and hanging it there.

"Yes."

"As a scribe?"

"Um... well, no. As a solider. As the, I guess you could say, leader of all the soldiers."

Soren took in a breath. "You're Lyze of Kiel." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Ezylryb flew across the hollow. "Um... yes."

"You're Lyze of Kiel."

"Yes, don't wear it out."

"But..." Soren looked at the metal talons.

"That old thing? That's only good for gathering coals now."

"Yeah, but why go by Ezylryb?"

"All the owls at the Tree know who I am."

"But you're-"

"My days of Lyze are well behind me. And that battle is a distant memory. Except, funnily enough, for young owlets like you." He flew back to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What difference does it make what I call myself?"

"Because Lyze of Kiel was my hero."

"Yes, well, fancy it must be hard meeting your hero and seeing that he's real, and not a myth."

"It's just that-"

"What did you expect? Some _Tyto alba _with gleaming armor and battle claws, the moon rising behind him? Well, this is what it actually looks like when you've fought in battle." He held up his foot with the missing talon. "It's not glorious, it's not beautiful. It's not even heroic. It's merely doing what's right. And doing it again and again even if someday you look like this." Ezylryb turned to show his scarred eye half open. Then the bell was sounded. "Something's wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Pheonix: Well, that's that. Keep a lookout for the next chapter! Didn't think I would update so soon now would ya? Hoot hoot! Bye!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Pheonix: Hey guys! I just got a review saying that what I'm doing is kind of copyrighting, so I'm going to change the story, and see how it goes.**

**Oh, and here are the list of characters right now:**

**Soren (The Leader, Who's Gizzard Is Strong)**

**Luna (The Flier, Lively And Trusting)**

**Twilight (The Poet Warrior, Strong And Noble)**

**Digger (The Tracker, Sturdy and Faithful)**

**Gylfie (The Navigator, Strong-minded And Smart)**

**Kludd (The Follower, Confident And Brave)**

**Mrs. P (The Heart)**

* * *

><p>"Be yourself. Be true to that, to your heart. Patience.<p>

See what happens if you step back instead of bounding forward." — Nora Roberts

* * *

><p>Another screech resounded through the tree, and panick started to rise. Soren and Ezylryb stepped out of the hollow to see soldiers of the Pure Ones destroying one part of the Great Tree. More and more screeches, shouts, and shrieks were heard throughout the Tree as they spread out, the combatants from the Great Tree and some of the Guardians flying out to meet them in battle. There were no signs of Soren's friends or his brother.<p>

"What's happening?" Soren asked Ezylryb.

"Looks like those Pure Ones of yours decided to bring the battle here." Ezylryb replied, going back into his hollow to search for his battle gear. "Go and find your friends, and fly away from here. With any luck, we'll take care of them before the day is up."

"Why are you so calm about this?" Soren asked, confused.

"Are you suggesting I panick?" Ezylryb managed to get his battle gear on and was putting on his battle claws. "I can handle myself as good as any one else here." He pushed past Soren, and before he took off, said, "I don't know how they found the Tree, but I want you and your friends to find out. Think of it as a mission for the Guardians." Then he was gone, flying towards a soldier cornering an owlet.

Soren watched him go. He couldn't belive this was happening. But Ezyrlyb was right, this wasn't a time for panic. He took off from the entrance to the hollow. He had to find his friends before they were hurt.

**Luna and Gylfie**

Luna was with Gylfie when the attack happened.

Gylfie was in the navigation room, examining the stars. She had invited Luna to come, and she had excepted. They had only been in there when the screeches pierced the quiet room. Curious and a little frightened, Gylfie went to take a look outside, and scrambled back in.

"Luna, the Pure Ones, they're here!" she had said. Her breathing was rapid, her eyes wide with fear. She was obviously not joking.

_'Soren!' _Was her first thought. She knew she had to find the others, but he was the first thing on her mind. "Come on Gylfie, we have to find the others." Gylfie looked like she was going to shake her head, but hard determination came into her eyes, and she nodded.

Luna flew ahead, Glyfie taking after her. She narrowly avoided a fight between what looked like a Pure One and a mother owl. An owlet, who had not even molted yet, stood back in fear. Anger rushing through her, Luna scratched the wings of the Pure One soldier, making him screech and turn to her in rage as the mother owl took off with her owlet.

He came at her, talons first, only lightly scratching her on the stomach as she dodged it. Gylfie bit the back of his head, making him screech and throw off his flight pattern. Luna headbutted him, making her wince from her other injury, but it didn't reopen. The Pure One fell to a bridge on his stomach, the breath knocked out of him. A Guardian went to deal with him.

"You okay Gylfie?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Gylfie replied. "But I don't think I'd want to do it again."

Luna smiled a little.

"Glyfie! Luna!" called Digger as he flew up towards them. "I can't find Twilight anywhere! Or Soren! Or Kludd!"

"Calm down Digger. I'm sure we'll find them." said Luna. "Glyfie, you go with Digger and you two can find the others, starting from the east wing of the Tree. I'll go on the west."

"But it's too dangerous to go by ourselves." Gylfie said. Luna could see genuine worry in her eyes.

"I'll be alright Gylfie. Trust me."

"Come on." Digger said to Gylfie. He was worried too, but they had to find the others. After a little hesitation, Gylfie followed after Digger as he went east, and Luna went west.

The western part looked to be the least crowded with Pure Ones. But that didn't stop them. One came after Luna. She raised her talons to defend herself, but was knocked from behind. She managed to stay in the air and face her attacker, who was an _Asio otus _instead of a _Tyto. _He had a bone through his nose that was turned up.

"You're a pretty one aren't you?" he sneered. Luna rushed at him in a fit of rage, but he easily dodged her. He went to scratch her, but she ducked and flew in behind him, hitting him from behind. He turned around and went in to hit her with his wing, but she flew back. "And you're an excellent flier for an owl so young. You would make a great soldier."

Shrieking, Luna went in to scratch his face. He knocked her away, sending her into a branch, the breath knocked out of her and pain to sear through her back. She managed to get up and the owl landed in front of her, but made no move to finish her off. She sensed he was playing with her. _'I'll show him how to play.'_ She thought. Ignoring the pain, she hurled herself at the owl, and at the last minute, jumped up to knock him over. There was surprise in the owl's eyes as he lifted his wing to protect himself when he thought she was going to charge him. He ended up being knocked off the branch, and flapped his wings to get airborne.

_'And she's smart.' _Jutt thought. This _Tyto_ would make an exceptional soldier, the first female one at that. Tired of the little game he made up, he decided to end it. With a screech, he went at her. Surprise shone in her eyes at his sudden change of mood as he knocked her off the branch. She had no problem getting upright, but Jutt grabbed one of her wings and threw her into the air, catching her other wing as she came down. He had to be careful not to damage her. By the time he had gotten her wings folded against her body, most of the soldiers had already gone. He followed the last few soldiers as they fled, keeping a hold on the struggling _Tyto. 'She'll be okay as soon as she's moonblinked.'_

**Soren**

Soren couldn't find Luna anywhere, and the Pure Ones were slowly falling back. He spotted Gylfie, Digger, and Twilight discussing something on a branch. Twilight was holding something in his talons.

"What's going on?" Soren asked as he landed beside them.

"We find this as they left." Twilight said, and held up a feather. It was Luna's.

"Soren, they took her." Gylfie said.

But Soren hadn't said a word. Instead, he took off again, away from his friends. They were wrong. She wasn't gone. She was just looking for them, probably on the other side of the tree. But his friends wouldn't lie to him. As he reached the west side of the Tree, a wave of grief came over him. The emotion was so strong that it surprised him, and he had to land as he felt as if he would fall out the sky. He hadn't even felt this way about his sister, and yet, he didn't feel guilty about that. Kludd landed in front of him.

"Soren." he said, but Soren didn't answer. "Soren." he said, a bit louder. "I know that you feel sad about Luna, but-"

"You don't know how I feel!" Soren yelled angrily. "I-I!" Soren growled and turned away. Kludd, his eyes filled with sympathy, walked closer to him.

"Soren, I may not know how you feel, but I think I feel close to it. When we first arrived at St. Aegolius and they took you away, at first I was glad I had said no to not going with you. But I felt guilty afterwards. At that moment, I had wished I went with you. I've seen what Nyra and Metal Beak have done with the owlets there. And I bet my gizzard they'll do the same to Luna if we don't rescue her."

Soren looked like he hadn't heard what Kludd said, but then he sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Kludd. I know you're trying to help. It's just that-." He sighed again.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's just that. I like Luna in some sort of way, and-"

"You love her?"

Soren looked at him.

"I've known for a while now Soren. I've seen the way you look at her. And if I'm not mistaken, she loves you too."

"How do you know?"

Kludd smiled. "I know you think I've been mean to you your whole life, but I'm not heartless." Soren smiled back. "Come on. We need to make a plan to save Luna." Kludd went to fly over back towards the others. Soren stared out into the setting sun, he felt in his gizzard that was the direction they took Luna. _'We're coming Luna. I'm coming.' _Then he flew back to his friends.

Kludd had already started the conversation, but hadn't mentioned anything that he and Soren talked about, which Soren was grateful for. He really had changed.

"We could get the Guardians to help us." Digger said.

"But they just came back from defending the Tree." said Gylfie. "Most of the owls here are hurt somehow, including the Guardians. We would have to wait a while until they recover. A lot of Pure Ones came."

"Well we can't just leave Luna at St. Aegolius. We have to take some sort of action." Twilight said.

"I don't think violence is the best thing right now." Kludd said. He would agree with Twilight, but violence would only make it worse, especially with so many wounded.

"What if we send someone in there, like a spy. He could rescue Luna and bring her back."

"They won't welcome us with open wings." Gylfie said.

"Maybe we could send someone they've never seen before. He or she could be in the forest where the Pure Ones most come, and be picked up by them." Digger suggested.

"But they only take owlets. And what owlet would do that?" Kludd said.

"What do you think Soren?" Twilight asked. They noticed that Soren was looking around, as if searching for something.

"Soren? What's wrong?" Kludd asked.

"Have any of you seen Otulissa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pheonix: Yeeeeaaaauuh! That's what's up! I can't believe I typed this fro my mind! Usually I'm not good at that, but I've been having a major confident boost lately! It's probably from going back to school, but anyway, here it is. My baby... Okay, weird. Well, goodbye! Hoot hoot!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Pheonix: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but school, chores, work, music, you know.**

**Start!**

* * *

><p>"What's the world's greatest lie?... It's this:<p>

that at a certain point in our lives, we lose control of what's happening to us,

and our lives become controlled by fate."  
>— Paulo Coelho<p>

* * *

><p>Luna had long since stopped her struggling, her energy rapidly depleting. She had learned that the owl carrying her was named Jutt, and his brother was Jatt. He had kidnapped Otulissa, though why he did was a mystery to her. She didn't really look like the one to fight.<p>

As they approached St. Aggies, Luna looked up to see that it was a full moon. _'They're gonna try to moon-blink us. Why else would they attack on the night of the full moon? But, why just take us?' _Luna looked down at the place that was St. Augelius. It pained her to see those owlets picking pellets for those blue metal flecks. When she could out of there, she and her friends would save those owlets. She just needed to figure out how. And Otulissa. Luna didn't really like Otulissa to the point of rivalry. _'I suppose I could take her with me.' _Luna thought.

As they flew, Luna noticed that they passed the place where the owls literally dumped them when they first got there, when they first met Nyra. Luna squirmed. They were taking her to where they moon-blinked owlets. She was _not _going that easily. She bit the toes of Jutt, and he shrieked, letting her go. As she fell, she flapped her wings desperately, trying to catch the air. Thankfully, she did, and flew slanting up, trying to get away and momentarily forgetting about Otulissa and only thinking about escaping. But in no time, a guard saw her, and went in to meet her head on. She dodged as he tried to scratch her, and she went under and behind him. Turning around, she grabbed the back of his wings and with all her strength, threw him into a rock. The rock broke his wing, and he screeched in pain, unable to fly after her as she went farther and farther away.

She was already almost out of St. Aggies when she turned her head and saw Jutt coming after her. They must have thought a small _Tyto _wouldn't be able to take on a full grown owl. And they were probably right. Luna flapped her wings faster, but Jutt's wings were larger, and he was more skilled in flight than Luna, and was quickly catching up to her. Diving down into a cave of rocks, she manuevered around them, hoping to throw Jutt off. She looked back and didn't see him, but nearly collided into a stalactite. She dodged it in time and made it out of the cave. Only to meet the talons of Jutt.

She screeched, breaking his hold on her and pushing him back enough for her to fly straight past him. He caught up to her in no time and caught her by surprise. He grabbed her wing and threw her against the outside of the cave. The breath was knocked out of her and the impact dazed her. Her head was spinning, but she knew she was falling, and flapped her wings crazily. She hit the ground on her back, and great pain pierced through her back, and she screeched. She tried to get up, but she just didn't have the energy. Black spots clouded her vision. Jutt landed beside her nudged her with his toe, but she didn't move. Grunting, he pushing her over and carried her back to St. Aggie's, her head hanging loosely down as she lost conciousness.

**OOOOO**

When she woke up, Luna felt empty. Like she was created for one purpose only. To obey.

"Nice. Very nice." Metal Beak said as he walked around her. Luna stared straight ahead, her eyes as gray as the moon. "Nyra."

"Yes, my love?"

"I want you to train her, and only her. What is your name, _Tyto_?"

"Luna." she answered.

"You have flight skills Luna, and intelligence. That is good for a soldier. Let's see if you can live up to it." Metal Beak said. Just then, a Pure One soldier stepped out of the shadows, but he wasn't in armor. He had dark sooty feathers, dotted with red, and his stomach was a little lighter. He had red eyes. "Whoever wins the fight, will become my second in command. The fight is to the death." Metal Beak flew back to rest on a perch to watch the fight, as did Nyra. "Begin."

The soldier came at her, but Luna was prepared. She jumped and scratched his eyes, then as he shrieked, tackled him. He tried to open his eyes, but didn't have time as Luna grabbed his wing and threw him against a rock. He was obviously hurt, but he managed to take flight. Luna followed after him. They got into a serious air fight, but Luna dodged each attack with ease. The soldier was getting weaker and weaker, his flaps becoming slower and his attack sloppy. Thinking it was time to end it, Luna grabbed his throat and held him up against a rock. As she held him there, they stared into eachothers eyes. Fear was not apparent in the soldiers eyes, only anger. Luna cocked her head.

Metal Beak flew over to rest on top of the rock Luna had the soldier pinned to. "Mercy is the greatest weakness. When you fight, you fight to the death. No pain. No mercy. Finish him." Then without hesitation, Luna slashed the soldiers throat with her talons, letting him fall to the ground. She landed lightly in front of him. Metal Beak followed her, landing beside her. "Well done. Let's see how you do against two."

As if on que, two soldiers appeared in front of her. "Begin." In the end, Luna had only a light scratch on her front that would heal quickly. She had the last soldier pinned to the ground, the other one dead a few feet away. She tore his throat out. No pain. No mercy.

**OOOOO**

The day after that, Luna was to be tested in flight ability by Nyra. She was to catch a bird, but one much swifter, faster, and smarter than the blue bird she used before. It was a swift, a fast bird.

"Your goal is to catch this swift and dodge the obstacles that come at you." Nyra said. "Begin!" And at the same time, released the bird. Luna went after it, catching up to it fast. Just as her talons were about to close over it, a giant rock fell from from the ceiling, pushed by a soldier. Luna fell back and flew over it as it fell, not fazed in the least. Flapping her wings harder, she caught up to the bird again, but two more rocks fell from above, and she had to fall back to avoid being hit. Luna looked on as the bird flew farther and farther away. Though she was moon-blinked, she could still think. When she was done thinking, she flew on, once again gaining on the bird as it flew into a narrow passage. As she expected, rocks fell from above, but Luna kept on and dodged them. More and more rocks than before came towards her the closer she got to the bird, until she flapped her wings harder to go faster. Extending her talons, Luna caught the bird. Just as she caught it, a rock, larger than the others came rolled down towards her. Feeling as fast as the swift she had caught, Luna flew straight under the rock and cleared it right before it went past her into the depths below. She landed on a rock perch and shook her feathers, pride welling in her.

Nyra flew and landed on a perch in front of her. "Very good. You have showed exceptional flight ability and discipline. I am pleased with your progress. You may have that swift for your reward. Do with it as you please."

Luna looked from Nyra to the struggling swift in her talons. She was a bit hungry.

**OOOOO**

**2 1/2 weeks later**

Soren was so worried. It had been almost 3 week since Luna had been taken. On many accounts, he had attempted to go after her himself, but someone was always there to stop him. He was perching on a branch, looking out over the sea. The waves crashed against the bottom of the tree, the rest of the sea rippling under the faint moonlight. It was waning and was close to a New Moon.

Digger landed beside him.

"Um, Soren. You wanna talk about something? Anything?" he asked.

"No." Soren said without looking at his friend. "I just... want to be alone."

"Oh. OK. Just know that we'll always be here." Digger said before he flew off. Soren sighed. He knew his friends we there for him. He knew they cared for him. He cared for them too, very much. But he cared about Luna much more. Usually he'd feel guilty, but not this time. Ezylryb said that he should trust his gizzard, and his gizzard says to go and save Luna. But his head said to wait. He was confused, sad, hurt. To Soren, everything was a blur. Sometimes he wished he was the king, then he'd have a great chance of saving Luna.

Soren shook his head. Those thoughts weren't those of a Guardian.

_'These are the thoughts of a hurting owl.' _Soren thought, spreading his wings. He looked around. No one was there to stop him. But, for the second time, he followed his head, and flew down around the Tree, seeing if he could help in any way. He would talk about Luna later.

* * *

><p>Luna ruffled her almost white feathers. Her chest had a red circle, her wing-tips were red. Her talons and beak had grown sharper, more accurate. She was strong, powerful for a female owl, or any Tyto, and smarter. Her moon-blinked were now amber, had become sharper, and had flecks of green, but were still hollow. In the short time she was there, Luna had become what most owls would fear, even at the name. A Pure One.<p>

Luna took flight, smoothly soaring on the air currents. She passed many moon-blinked owlets and soldiers, preparing for what was to come. As she scanned the ground, she heard another owl come beside her.

"Well well well, look what we have here. You're that little owl that give me such a hard time. Haven't seen you in a while. How's it been goin'?" Jutt said. Luna didn't answered, and stared at the ground still. "Hey! Answer me you little-"

Before he could finish, Luna suddenly grabbed his wing and sent him hurtling towards an upcoming rock pillar. He hurriedly regained his balance, hitting the side on his back instead of on the tip, which was where she had aimed. He had the breath knocked out of him and pain slowly spread through his back. It hurt to flap his wings as he fought to stay airbourne. He glared at Luna, who continued to watch the ground as if nothing had happened. Then she descended, landing next to Metal Beak. He growled. He couldn't hurt the leader's favorite while he was around.

_'Just you wait.' _He thought. Luna looked at him as if he said it aloud, her eyes glinting red. Fear went through Jutt, and he ignored the pain, flapping his wings harder to get anywhere but where she was at.

Luna made a rumbling in her throat. Another owl to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong>Pheonix: I guess most of you are wondering why I made Luna evil. Where, I didn't really have much ideas except to make it that way. So far, I think it's been pretty good. I'm glad I at least got to finally update. Hoot hoot!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Vixen: Hey guys! Sorry this one is a little short. It's just to tell you guys I'm still making stories. **

* * *

><p>"It is better to be hated for what you are than loved for what you are not."<br>― André Gide

* * *

><p>Soren stared up at the moonless sky. It had been half a moon, and he still missed Luna. For some reason, part of him thought this stupid. By this time, Luna would have been part of the Pure Ones, never to return again, forever on the side of evil. But the other part of him thought that he could still help Luna. That somewhere inside of her, she remembered who she really was, and the Pure Ones would lose their hold on her. Since the attack, the Guardians have been preparing to fight, training, and forging weapons and masks. Even Soren and his friends have been training, for there was a chance that they would have to fight also to defend the Tree. If it came to that, which Soren hoped it wouldn't, that would mean that he would most likely have to fight against Luna, the one he… loves. He still had a hard time saying that, but he knew that he did. And he knew that Luna loved him too, and would never do anything to hurt him intentionally.<p>

For the millionth time that day, Soren sighed. So much was going on in a small amount of time. His friends, especially his brother Kludd, always tried to cheer him up, saying that Luna would come back to them. Soren acted happy, and they would go away, and he would go thinking about Luna again. He felt bad that he was sending his friends away, but he needed to be alone, even though he almost falls into depression. But he still holds out the hope of his love, Luna.

"Soren," said Kludd, landing on the same branch as his brother. "Boron has called a meeting. I think you should come to this one." Soren had not come to the other meetings that the King had called. He only wanted to be alone. But this one sounded urgent.

"Alright Kludd. Thanks for telling me." Soren said.

Kludd nodded and flew ahead towards the meeting.

**LOTG**

"I am afraid we are getting desperate," said Boron at the meeting. "The Pure Ones have attacked out Tree and caused many casualties. I am certain that they will be planning another attack very soon, and this one will most likely be the last. We must be ready to fight."

"But what about the captured owlets?" asked an owl. She was a Spotted Owl, looking very much like Ottulisa.

"I am afraid we cannot go after them. The risk that the rescue party would only be captured or worse is too great. The owlets they have taken may have very well been moon blinked and made into soldiers. The only thing we can do is fight back."

"But what the rest of us?" asked Gylfie.

"We will need all the help we can get. If you wish, you may fight too. Soren, is there something you wish to say?" Soren had been quiet during the whole meeting, which was unusual for someone like him. After a few moments of silence, he answered.

"I want to fight. I want to protect my home. But there are owls in the Pure One army that are forced to fight. And if I have to fight them, I… I can't do it."

Boron nodded his head. "I understand Soren. You will not have to fight with us. But if they manage to make it past our defenses, you and the others must defend out Tree, our home, with honor. We must protect them."

Soren nodded. Boron was right. If the Pure Ones were too strong and overpowered the Guardians, everyone else would have to fight, and if they didn't, they would either be taken as slaves, or killed. When the meeting had ended, it was agreed that they would fight, to the death if they have to, to defend the Tree and their families and owlets. Gylfie walked by Soren as they left the meeting room.

"It's OK Soren," she said. "We'll help you get Luna back."

Soren smiled a little. "Thanks Gylfie."

**St. Aggies**

**Half a moon later**

Luna could feel Tyson glare daggers at her as they faced each other. She wasn't intimidated by him at all. In fact, she hoped he would be a challenge, something that would test her skills and abilities. Nyra and Metal Beak were watching from on top of a ledge, having a perfect view of the coming fight. "Begin."

Tyson came at her with a screech. Luna waited until he got closer and closer, and then flew straight up. As she thought, Tyson followed her, straight up. When she was as far as she wanted to go, Luna stopped flapping and turned as she fell, her talons heading straight for the surprised face of Tyson. He only managed to barely move out of the way, turning around in midair to run his talons down Luna's back. She screeched in pain and turned angrily to face her opponent, who grinned smugly. With surprising speed and agility, Luna went in close to feign a claw to the face. Tyson fell for it and veered to the side, allowing Luna to grab his left wing and dive towards the ground, her talons holding his wings. They were diving so fast that Tyson couldn't get his bearings to right himself, especially with one wing. The ground came closer and closer, and when he thought they would both hit the ground, Luna rights herself and sends him straight towards the ground, right wing first. He hits it with a sickening crunch, and he shouts in agony as his wing breaks. Luna grabs him by the throat. "Pity. I thought you would actually be a challenge." She would have killed him, but something stopped her. In that moment that she hesitated, Tyson used his legs to push her off, at the same time, scratching her front. She cried out and charged at Tyson, who was already on his feet. They met head on and Luna head-butted him and he screeched in pain, but only stumbled back. Blood leaked through his feathers and dripped to the ground, but he was determined. He charged at her, suddenly very fast, and knocked Luna down, jumping and trying to claw her face, forcing her to fall back. He tried to grab her wing, but she knocked him off his feet, Luna was about to make the killing blow when Metal Beak stopped her. He glided down landed behind them, along with Nyra.

"You did well Luna." He said. Luna was practically sending out waves of pride. "Tyson, you however, have failed my expectations. Fortunately, I still have some use for you. Stand up." Tyson, with a grunt of pain, stood shakily on his feet. "Nyra, take him to the ward to get patch up. Luna, come with me. It's time for your reward." As Metal Beak turned to fly and lead the way, Luna cast Tyson a smug look of her own, then she rose up on powerful wings and followed after her leader.

Luna had been promoted to General of half of the Pure One soldiers, just under Nyra. It was very unusual for an owl so young to be a General, but Luna was ruthless, smart, and cunning. Metal Beak showed her how to command her soldiers in battle and had drills with her group against another. They lost only once, on the first day, and it was a very close win. The day when they would attack was getting closer and closer. They were going to attack during the day, when the Guardians would least expect it. Metal Beak would stay at St. Augelius and train the rest of the owlets there into soldiers. Nyra and Luna would lead the attack, bringing prisoners that Metal Beak would moon blink into slaves or soldiers. On the day before the attack, Luna had seen Tyson. It was around a moon since she had seen him, and his wing had healed. As soon as he saw her, he attacked, screeching. She hadn't expected it and was sent tumbling. They were a ball of feathers and screeching. Even though Tyson's wing had healed, he was still weak, and Luna had won the fight easily. Onlookers watched in curiosity, then continued on their business when it was done. Luna looked at Tyson with pure hatred, and thought about getting rid of him right then and there. But there were matters to attend to. With a growl, Luna took flight, leaving Tyson groaning in pain from the wound to his chest.

**The Next Day**

Luna could since the excitement in her soldiers on that day. It was time for the attack. The sun was just rising, and they should reach the Guardian's Tree by midday if they left as planned, which was in a few minutes. Luna looked over her soldiers, perched on a very tall rock pillar. They wore metal helmets and talons, all a black color. Luna's mask and talons were made of a material stronger than that of the soldiers, and was red to match the color of her feathers. Since she had gotten there, she had grown taller, stronger. Her entire body was almost red, her eyes a dark amber. Her face, chest, and wing-tips were white, as were the feathers on her legs.

Nyra glided next to her. Luna was almost her height. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes." Luna replied. Satisfied with that answer, Nyra took off, screeching. Her half of the soldiers, which was at least 30, followed her. Luna followed next to her, leading her half of the soldiers. It was time for battle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vixen: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but since I don't like telling people about my life, I'll just talk about the story.**

**I know everyone's saying that Luna shouldn't be bad and all that jazz. I believe that deep, deep, WAY deep down inside a very bad person (or owl), there is a little good waiting to just pop out.** **I associate that with Luna, that she has a good side to her, and a bad side, just like everyone else.**

* * *

><p>"I think if I've learned anything about friendship, it's to hang in, stay connected, fight for them, and let them fight for you. Don't walk away, don't be distracted, don't be too busy or tired, don't take them for granted. Friends are part of the glue that holds life and faith together. Powerful stuff." ― Jon Katz<p>

* * *

><p>As Luna started to get closer and closer towards the great tree, thoughts of Soren and the others kept pestering her. She hadn't thought about them in months, and now the thought of actually killing them or turning them into slaves, well... they upset her. She wouldn't say disgust, as it wasn't that strong. But when she thought about it, she really didn't want to hurt them, especially Soren. <em>'What am I thinking? I'm a Pure One, not some love-struck owlet.' <em>But as much as she didn't want to admit it, she continued to keep thinking about that owl the closer they flew towards the Tree. _'I can't go back now.' _She thought as she heard the alarm.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she felt as if she could take a whole horde of owls twice her size. An owl charged at her, a Hawk owl, and a male by the size of him. Luna braced herself, and took him head on. A loud resounding _clang _went through her skull, but Luna quickly shook off the dizziness and locked talons with him. The Hawk owl however didn't expect to be hit like that, and was still dizzy and disoriented. He even looked like he might've gone yoicks. He flapped his wings frantically, trying to right himself as Luna dive-bombed towards the ocean, her wings folded to her sides. At the last minute, she pulled up and let him fly, right into the salt water. The Hawk owl was quickly engulfed, and sea water flooded his senses until he was completely pulled under.

Luna flew back up to normal height, and led the rest of her Pure One troops towards the Great Tree. Making her first kill had given her a bloodlust she had never felt before, and that gave her troops the courage they needed to back up Nyra and her troops.

It was a blood battle. Since there were to be no survivors, adults weren't the only ones that were killed. Fledglings and owlets were also eleminated without mercy. The Band was no where to be seen, but of course, Luna was too caught up in the killings to notice. That is, until she saw something that made her entire world come to a halt.

On a tree branch, Soren's gold and white feathers were stained with his red blood. He lay on his side, his wing covering his body, and his eyes were closed. Luna's wings almost locked up, but she was too tough for that. Instead, she flew over to him.

"Soren," she whispered. She tried to pick up a heartbeat with her extra sensitive hearing. She buried her face in his feathers when she picked it up. It was faint, but there.

"L-Luna? Is that you?" Soren's voice sounded hoarse, as if he'd been yelling.

"Yes, I'm here Soren," Luna said, her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry I didn't come back. I had forgotten about you, and Digger and Gylfie, Kludd and Twilight. I'm so sorry."

"It's OK Luna," Soren said. "I know that you didn't mean it."

"Soren, where are the others?" Luna suddenly asked.

"I... I don't know. I lost them in the attack." Behind them, two Pure One soldiers alighted on the branch.

"Captain Luna," said one, "the attack is nearly complete. What are your orders?"

"Captain?" Luna asked, turning. "Where is Nyra?"

"Boron and Barran killed her," answered the other. "The status of captain has been passed down to you." Luna stood there for a moment, shocked. Then said, "Hulkl, take this one with us. He may be of some use."

"Yes Captain," said Hulkl. Being a bit bigger than Soren, he managed to pulled his wings together, none too gently, and take flight, carry the Barn owl in his talons.

"Urk, scout the Tree and report back if you see any survivors. If you do, do not attack. Come back to me, understand?"

"Yes Captain." Urk turned and took flight without another word. As soon as he was out of sight, Luna broke down and cried. She hadn't cried for over 4 months, not even during her training, when she was ganged up in ariel combat, and her wings felt like they were being ripped from her body. All the stress and anger and rage were in the trees, and dropped down through the branches and leaves of the Great Tree and into the ocean. It only lasted for a few seconds.

"Captain," said Urk as he came flying back. "There are no other survivors. We have won." Luna heard pride in his voice, but didn't say anything about it.

"Very well," she said instead, then with a downstroke of her wings, she took off with the rest of the Pure One soldiers, flying ahead and leading the 57 soldiers that made it out.

**The Great Tree**

Kludd raised his head and breathed a sigh of relief when the mob of owls had vanished over the horizon. The sun was still high in the sky, and he was exhausted. But he took flight near the bottom of the Tree, where the owls that had survived huddled in a large room that was carved into the Tree. It was made near the waves, since most owls wouldn't risk flying near the ocean and getting trapped under.

Kludd alighted on the edge of the hollow. Twilight, Digger, and Gylfie crowded around him, as did the other owls.

"What happened?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Did we win?"

"Quiet!" Kludd raised his voice. Everyone fell deathly silent. They were so scared, they would've done anything during that time. "We... we lost." There was a gasp from the crowd. "The Pure Ones have left the Tree, but they've destroyed nearly everything. It's going to take a while to rebuild, but I think we'll manage. Any questions?"

"Where are Baron and Boron?" asked a Sooty owl. "I didn't see them anywhere."

"I'm not sure where they are, but they're tough owls. I'm sure they'll be fine," Kludd answered.

"So, who's leader?" a Spotted owl asked.

"I... I guess... I don't know. We'll just have to work together. But now, we should all rest." Everyone murmered their agreement, and started gathering some moss and feathers that were piled in the corners and up against the wall. Kludd went to the farside of room and flopped down on the hard wooden floor, to tired to sleep in the normal position. His three friends didn't say anything. Instead, they went to help on the nests. Everyone was too tired to talk, so they all worked in silence. Kludd didn't even know he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes to a darker world.


	11. Chapter 11

"When I despair, I remember that all through history the way of truth and love have always won.

There have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time, they can seem invincible,

but in the end, they always fall. Think of it-always." ― Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Soren cracked open his eyes. His body felt like a pile of rocks, and he could hardly move. He seemed to be in a cave, because he felt the hard stone of the floor on his side. For a moment, he didn't know where he was. Then the memories of the Great Tree being attacked bombarded him, and he moved his wings and legs stiffly, until he was able to at least stand up.

He was correct in thinking that he was in a cave. It wasn't very big, only a few feet away from him did the wall appear. The entrance was guarded by a Pure One soldier, who turned and stared at Soren for a few seconds, then said in a gruff voice "Follow me." Soren shook his wings and legs, then when the stiffness was out of them, he followed the soldier into the air. As they flew, he looked around at the ground in horror. St. Aggies was the same as he left it, except there looked to be even more soldiers and owlets here than before. The Guardians were getting weaker and weaker, while the Pure Ones were starting to triumph. That wasn't right. In the story, the Guardian's were supposed to help strong the weak, mend the broken, and vanquish evil. It looked as if the evil was vanquishing the good. Most owls would've given up already.

But Soren was like most owls. He was brave, caring, and friendly. And he never backed down. Though he was in the belly of the beast, he would rise up and be the one to vanquish the evil. And save Luna. That was a promise he would give his life to keep.

A flew on without a word. The soldier didn't talk either, and they both liked it that way. The soldier led Soren into a giant cave, where it was so large that stalagmites and stalactites met. The two owls manuevered around them, until Soren couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are we going?" he asked, but the soldier didn't answer. He knew he wouldn't. But maybe he thought he could've given him a clue on where he was going. The further they flew, the darker it became, until Soren had to focus to see anything. Finally, the soldier alighted on the ground. Soren landed a few feet away from him, feeling wary. They were in a ring of huge stalagmites, ten in all, nearly touching. At one end of the cave, there was complete darkness that even Soren couldn't see. At the other end, light started to creep inside as the sun rose. "Why are we here?" asked Soren again. Instead of answering, the soldier took flight and flew into the daylight. Soren was prepared to follow when a voice spoke behind him.

"Hello, young Guardian." Soren turned quickly around, but didn't see anything, or anybody. "I've heard so much about you."

"Who are you?" Soren yelled, his voice echoing off the walls.

"I am the one that the oh-so-famous Lyze of Kiel scarred. I am the one who will crush the Guardian's in my talons. I am Metal Beak." Suddenly, one glowing red eye appeared high above Soren's head. There, Metal Beak suddenly appeared as the sunlight shined upon him. "Your precious heroes are finished, Soren. Join my army, and you'll have something real to live up to."

"I'll never join!" Soren growled. Metal Beak chuckled.

"Such strong words for a young Tyto. I know how bad you love your little Luna. And so, since Nyra was killed in the battle at the Great Tree, I have decided to take Luna as my mate. I'll believe she'll make fine offspring."

"Don't you touch her!" Soren flew straight Metal Beak, hoping to give him another scar to remember. Out of nowhere, two Pure Ones flew out of the disappearing shadows to grab Soren's wings, one in his pair of talons. He hung there in the air, the soldiers easily holding him in the air.

"Don't you worry yourself Soren," said Metal Beak. "I'll take good care of her. Take him to the dungeons."

"NO!" Soren struggled and fought the whole way, but it was no use. The soldiers didn't even hesitate as they threw him into a smaller cave than the first, then rolled a large rock in front of the entrance, trapping him there. Soren threw himself against the boulder until he started to bleed, but he hardly felt the pain. He was filled with so much anger, so much rage, he felt like he must burst. But one throw after another only further weakened his resolve. Finally, he collapsed, his back against the boulder. Angry tears ran from his eyes through his feathers, darkening them. Ever since he had learned how to talk, he believed that good would always triumph over evil. That the Guardians would defeat the Pure Ones. That he would vanquish Metal Beak and he and Luna would live happily ever after. But he now knew that that wasn't how the world worked. Evil would stamp out good. The Pure Ones would rule the forest. And he would be a slave to them until the day he died, while his true love became the mate of his worst enemy.

Right then, Soren missed his friends. He missed his Ma and Da, and Eglantine. He missed his brother Kludd. And most of all, he missed Luna.

**The Great Tree**

**Sunset**

Kludd opened his eyes and groaned. The scratches from the battle the previous day ached with pain. With great diffuculty, he managed to stand up on his legs. A wave of dizziness came over him, and he wobbled backwards.

"Steady now," said Twilight as he used his wing to keep Kludd from toppling over.

"Thanks Twilight," Kludd said, shaking his a little. "I haven't been the same since after the battle."

"We're all recovering slowly Kludd," said Twilight. "You should really get some rest."

"Have you seen Soren?" Twilight shook his head.

"I'm sure he's not dead," said Twilight, "but I don't think he's safe. It's best if we wait until everyone's fully recovered to go and look for him." Kludd suddenly looked angry.

"What if something happens to him? We can't just leave him with those- those Pure Ones!" He spat out the name as if they put a bad taste in his mouth, which they did. Kludd regretted being so mean to his Soren when they were younger. He had abandoned his cruel side, and wanted to protect his brother. But he knew now that the world didn't work that way. Not at all. He sighed as the anger left him. Twilight was right. It would be foolish to send out a rescue group when the Great Tree is almost torn apart.

"I'm sorry for yelling Twilight," Kludd sighed. "I'm just worried."

"I am too," Twilight said. "That's why we have friends, to help each other and deal with their problems." Twilight nodded at this, as if it was someone else saying these words. "Oh, and if you want something to do, Gylfie has arranged for some owls to help gather food and supplies. You can join, if you'd like." Then the Great Gray took off on his large wings, made a sharp turn, and vanished. Wincing, Kludd took flight and went in the opposite direction.

_'Just hold out a little longer Soren.' _Thought Kludd. _'We haven't forgotten about you.'_


	12. Chapter 12

"I am good, but not an angel. I do sin, but I am not the devil.

I am just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love." ― Marilyn Monroe

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

For the next few weeks, Luna had learned to become a really good actor. Metal Beak thought she was completely immersed in being a Pure One; that there was no way she would betray them. But at every waking moment, Luna's analytical mind only thought about how she could safely get Soren and his sister out. And she had to look for Otulissa. She hadn't seen her since the two of them had been captured a few months before.

Speaking of time, it had been good to Luna. Now a young adult, she stood at the full height of a Tyto alba. Her feathers hadn't taken on any more red, so only some of her chest, wing-tips, and back was red. Everything else was white. But around her face and in her eyes, there was still a little golden, which Luna noticed every time she looked at her reflection. She was relieved. It meant that she hadn't become a full cold-blooded killer.

Now, while she had to make a plan to escape, she still had other responsibilities as a Pure One captain. Metal Beak had decided to stretch his reign over the forests, and so Luna would lead raids with over fifty strong to take them over. All of the Western Forests had all been taken. The owls that lived there were moon-blinked and turned into either slaves or soldiers. Luna's skills at combat had also gotten better, as did her strength. Now she could take on two Great-Horned Owls, but no more. Tyson no longer crossed her path, but she did see him flying around, casting looks of hatred at her. Also, a many great number of flecks had been collected, and more and more bats were starting to join the Pure Ones.

The situation for the Guardians was getting more and more hopeless every day that passed. However, with one month of thinking, Luna had a plan, but it was extremely risky. There were all types of things that could go wrong, and in the worst case scenario, someone dies. But it was the only plan that she could come up with, and they were running out of time. The first attack on the Great Tree was just to weaken them. In time, it would be a full out killing of everything there.

Luna sighed. Her plan would have to begin that very morning, when most everyone was asleep.

**Sunrise**

Luna yawned and tried to shake off the sleepiness that kept clouding her mind. She was in her cave, getting ready to carry out the plan she had created. She put on her battle claws and mask, then, making sure no one was looking, took flight towards the Prisoner Alcoves. There, she found a guard posted outside of the cave that Soren had been in for the past two months.

"You are relieved of duty for now," Luna said. "I wish to talk to the prisoner." The guard dipped his head in respect and took flight, probably to get some rest. Luna entered the cave and the sunlight made it easy for her to penetrate its depths. Soren had his head under his wing, and what Luna saw made her heart break. Soren's feathers were ruffled and unkempt and had bits of debris in it, and had lost its shine. He looked skinnier than the last time she saw him, and smelled like he hadn't come in contact with water for a long time, which she was sure he hadn't.

"Soren?" she whispered. At first, there was no reaction. But to her relief, Soren slowly put his wing down to look at her. His eyes were dull too. "It's me... Luna. Do you remember?"

"Luna?" Soren said. For a moment, he was so happy that he thought he wanted to envelope Luna in his wings, but then that happiness turned to anger. "How could you betray us like that! The Guardians were probably all killed because of you!" Soren yelled this loudly and with a lot of anger lacing each word.

"Quiet Soren! Calm down!" Luna whispered fiercely, "I'm here to help!"

"Help?" Now Soren was whispering, but still angrily. "Why would you help me? You're a traitor to every Tyto that-"

"I'm going to help you and your sister escape! But you need to cooperate with me, OK?" At first, Soren was shocked into silence.

"You... really?"

"Of course! I'm not really a Pure One Soren, I still hate them. During the battle at the Great Tree, I do admit that I was under their spell. But when I saw you and the others, I snapped out of it. I realized I didn't want to hurt you guys. So, I decided to be a kind of spy in the Pure One army, and it's paid off because now I'm a general."

"Wow... that's cool," Soren said. Luna smiled.

"Yes. Now, about my plan." For the next few minutes, Luna told Soren about her plan, the ups and the downs, and how they were going to go about it.

"We're going now?" Soren asked.

"Yes. We have to go while most everyone is asleep. Can you make it?"

Soren stretched out his wings to examine the dirty feathers. "I haven't flown in a while. But I'll try."

"Good. Let's go." Luna took to the air and turned to make sure Soren could come. Thankfully, he still had his flying skills, and was able to keep up with her throughout the flight. Some soldiers eyed them suspiciously as they flew, but they weren't confronted. If it was something serious, they didn't want to have to deal with the general.

Luna and Soren landed near the outskirts of St. Aggies. "OK," she said. "No one's looking. Hide here in these rocks, and I'll try and come back with you sister. OK?"

"OK?" Soren said. "Be careful." Luna nodded and flew to the Pelletorium, which was where she had last seen Eglantine. She landed amongst the moon-blinked owls to talk to one of the guards. The moon-blinked owls didn't pay any attention to them, and continued to pick the pellets.

"I need owl 44367," she said to the guard. He eyed her suspiciously through his mask.

"Why?" The guard regretted asking a second later, because he suddenly found himself in the air with Luna's talons around his throat, choking him.

"Do not question your orders," she said. "Find owl 44367 and bring it to me. Now." To further prove her point, she threw the owl to the ground, who hurriedly got to his feet and flew away to find the owl. While he was doing that, Luna walked across the aisles of the owls, looking at them as they stared into space blankly. There was no recognition, no anything. They just worked like zombies. Luna shivered. She was glad she avoided being moon-blinked.

A few minutes later, the guard brought back Eglantine in his talons. She was moon-blinked, her gray eyes staring straight ahead. Without another word, Luna took her in her talons and flew her off to where Soren was. However, what she saw nearly made her go yeep. There were two guards there who were looking around, dangerously close to the cliff where Soren was hiding. Luna cursed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she yelled. The two soldiers stood alert, and turned to face her.

"General, we saw a lone owl snooping around here," one said.

"We are here to find him and take him back," said the second one. Luna narrowed her eyes and set down Eglantine.

"I see no owl here. Get back to your posts."

"Yes General." The two owls flapped their wings and flew away towards the large cave that was where Metal Beak resided. By now, the sun was high in the sky, shining a harsh light down and illuminating everything. She went to the crevice in the rock and was relieved to find Soren there.

"I was scared stiff," he said. "I thought I was going to go yeep right there."

"They're gone now, but we should hurry," Luna said. "I don't think we'll be able to get Otulissa. She'll have to survive on her own here."

"Is that Eglantine?" Soren looked shocked and saddened all at once. He slowly went to his sister, who stared blankly ahead. "Eglantine?" She didn't make a reaction, and Luna thought she saw a tear go down Soren's feathers.

"We'll fix her Soren," she said. "When we get to the Great Tree. I don't think everyone there was killed in the attack."

"But... but what about-"

"You're going to have to carry her." Luna went to Soren and put a wing around him. "I know that you're heart-broken, but if you want to help her, you need to go with the plan and get out of here now before someone sees."

"Wait, what about you?"

"I need to stay here. If I disappear, then I won't be of use to anybody. We need someone on the inside, someone that knows everything about the Pure Ones. When the time comes, I'm hoping to get close to Metal Beak to influence his orders, so that when the Guardians return, they can take him out. I'll also try to cure the moon-blinked owls here, and train them to be on our side. Do you understand Soren?"

"But... I've just only seen you. After so long, I..."

"Soren, I... I just want you to know, that I care about you. I want you to be safe. Can you get to the Great Tree on your own?"

Soren took a deep breath, and sighed. "Yes."

"Then go. Hurry." Soren looked like he wanted to say something more, but he nodded and picked up Eglantine in her talons. It was extremely hard to carry her because she had grown so much. Soren couldn't help but think that if only she weren't moon-blinked, she could fly herself. With a final farewell to Luna, Soren flapped his wings to get off the ground, and rode on the air currents away from St. Aggies. The sun made him stand out like white at night, but he managed to get among the clouds despite the weight he was carrying. "Be careful," Luna whispered. Then she flew away to her cave. She needed some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Xyloto: Yeah I know, really short, but it's better than nothing right?<strong>


End file.
